


Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Reunion

by cymbelinefanfic



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymbelinefanfic/pseuds/cymbelinefanfic
Summary: When Angel Grove is devastated by a vicious alien attack, Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, and Dr. Tommy Oliver team up with Trini Tran (daughter of Trini Kwan) for one last adventure as the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Their adversary is the terrifying Romulus - a monster formerly known as Billy Cranston.Screenplay format, written for the original actors at their current ages and appearances (2018). Canon-compliant up until the 25th anniversary episode; this was written before that aired. PG for violence.





	Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A proper format version can be viewed at https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NxWnaYw42Eqe0JXDnWUvqolUBEFBTAgX7fCETMea-Gs/edit?usp=sharing or through my twitter (@cymbelinefanfic).

FADE IN:  
EXT. ANGEL GROVE - NIGHT

A starry sky. A huge full moon. One star briefly glows blue. Eerie silence. 

The silence holds as we PAN DOWN to apocalyptic RUBBLE. We’re in the remains of a building that used to have a roof and windows. White dust is everywhere. We see broken pieces of sports equipment, café tables, a wrestling ring. A sign, half-buried: “ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER GYM AND JUICE BAR.”

We have the sense that we’re in a silent film: Everything is black and white, and we’re holding our breath for fear of breaking the spell.

And the spell is broken by the loud CRUNCH of a boot - the boot of ANDROS, the RED SPACE RANGER.*

He’s wounded. Staggering.

(*Note: Andros and the Space Rangers can be replaced with whichever Power Ranger team makes most sense with the current timeline)

ANDROS  
(into his communicator)  
Karone! 

A nearby EXPLOSION nearly takes him out. The sounds of a SPACE BATTLE can now be heard.

ANDROS  
Zhane! Alpha 6! Anybody!

A MONSTER runs into frame - loping and misshapen, a cyborg werewolf. Andros, with a few skillful kicks and punches, KILLS it, but it costs him the last of his energy. He collapses.

ANDROS  
(desperate - close to tears)  
CJ? Is anyone still ali-

A nearby CRUNCH, and a SHADOW falls across ANDROS.

An enormous, gloved, metallic hand grabs his wrist and CRUSHES his COMMUNICATOR. The hand belongs to ROMULUS - the villain who is currently reducing Angel Grove to dust. We can’t get a good look at him because he’s mostly covered in a cloak, but we know he’s big and armored.

ROMULUS  
(a deep, calm, terrifying synthetic voice)  
Let them go.

KARONE (O.S.)  
(screaming for her life)  
ANDROS!

Andros tries to rise and fight, but he’s no match for Romulus’ grip.

ROMULUS  
You can’t save them. You can’t avenge Ashley. You fought well, but…

He leans back. We get a first look at his METAL WOLF MASK with the enormous FULL MOON in the background.

ROMULUS  
The Power Rangers’ time is over.

All around, alien HOWLS rise. We briefly see a wide view of the battleground: a ruined moonscape of white dust, black monsters, blood, DYING KARONE, DEAD CIVILIANS and MILITARY PERSONNEL, and DEAD SPACE RANGERS. A ZORD lies torn in half. This fight is, indeed, over.

ANDROS  
You might as well kill me, then. I’ll never give you what you want.

Romulus crushes Andros’ wrist. Andros SCREAMS.

ROMULUS  
I’m aware. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. You’re an honorable man, Andros. I don’t anticipate you betraying your friends.

He releases Andros and walks away.

ANDROS  
What? 

ROMULUS  
Not intentionally.

Romulus’ cloak fills the frame, but he steps aside, revealing CELIA, 13. An angel. A beautiful girl in a white dress. Silver filigree surrounds her enormous blue eyes. She looks kind.

A beat while Andros takes her in.

ANDROS  
(To Celia)  
Whatever he’s done to you… whatever he’s threatened you with… You don’t have to listen to him. We can help you.

CELIA  
(gently)  
But no one can help you.

NUMITOR, a monstrous soldier, Romulus’ second-in-command, enters.

NUMITOR  
Romulus. We swept the area. He’s not here.

ROMULUS  
No. But...

CUT TO:  
The “WELCOME TO ANGEL GROVE” SIGN. It’s SMOLDERING.

ROMULUS (V.O.)  
...I’m sure he’s on his way. 

BACK TO:  
ROMULUS  
Pack up.

Numitor leaves.

ANDROS  
Romulus? Is that what you’re calling yourself?

ROMULUS  
Empty him. 

ANDROS  
Don’t do this, Billy.

ROMULUS  
Start with everything he knows about Tommy Oliver.

Celia OPENS HER MOUTH. Her eyes roll back. And her mouth keeps opening, and her eyes roll further. Even through his helmet, we can tell Andros is terrified.

ANDROS  
NOOOOOO!!!

As he screams, the sound mixes with the howl of a wolf and a crash of thunder. PULL BACK up to the sky, where enormous LIGHTNING BOLTS OF ALL RANGER COLORS CRACK so hard they seem to split reality.

They are joined by drums and an intense, sinister guitar which leads into a SUPER DRAMATIC, HARDCORE version of the MIGHTY MORPHIN’ POWER RANGERS THEME SONG. This plays over the…

OPENING CREDITS.

The OPENING CREDITS use COMICS, hurried along by bolts of lightning, to give the basic background we need: Zordon, Rita, the original five rangers, the addition of Tommy, monster fights. We don’t see how everyone left the first team, but we see a few power coins being passed, and new teams with new outfits, and we get the idea that there are generations of Rangers. We also get the impression that there are other planets involved in Rangering, specifically Aquitar - and we see Billy kissing Cestria. This is a big universe, we learn, and Rangers hold it together. End with the self-sacrifice of Zordon and the saving of all worlds. Rangers everywhere celebrating. Rejoicing. Hugging. Happy.

CUT TO:  
INT. JASON'S BUSTED TRUCK, PARKED IN DOWNTOWN L.A. - MORNING

JASON LEE SCOTT, 40s, unwashed and hungover, wakes up to the sound of the truck he’s been sleeping in collapsing to one side. The truck moves again. Jason blinks, trying to focus, and swings a defensive KARATE MOVE that practically breaks his hand on the steering wheel.

JASON  
Agh! Son of a--!

He escapes the truck; some bottles and garbage spill out with him. THIEVES are scattering like roaches, having just taken Jason’s tires, along with his rear-views and some crap in the bed. The LAST THIEF is rolling the last tire away a little more slowly than the others.

JASON  
Hey!

Jason hits a martial arts stance. The LAST THIEF pauses; looks; laughs; straightens up. He’s young and in great shape.

LAST THIEF  
“Hey” what? What are you gonna do?

Jason sizes him up. Remains in fighting stance but doesn’t move… except to look mournfully back at the poor vehicle.

Jason SIGHS.

JASON  
(mostly to himself)  
Not worth it.

LAST THIEF  
What I thought.

CUT TO:  
A couple hours later. Sun’s high. Jason is staring at his RED PHONE and drinking on the hood of the truck, which now has NO DOORS. A HOMELESS MAN is curled up in the back seat and YET ANOTHER THIEF, VINCE, is removing the steering column.

Jason’s phone is playing the news story about the attack on Angel Grove.

Vince starts to leave with his haul, but turns back.

VINCE  
Hey, man, I got this job interview, I gotta take the bus. Just need a buck or two, if you got anything…

JASON  
(Deep in thought, barely aware of what he’s doing)  
Yeah, man, for sure. 

He digs in his pocket and hands the guy a WAD OF CASH. There are a couple of HUNDRED-DOLLAR BILLS in it.

JASON  
Get a hotel or something tonight, Vince. Take a shower, okay?

VINCE  
...Okay.

He runs off.

On Jason’s phone, amateur footage shows a Space Ranger’s SEVERED LEG.

NEWS ANNOUNCER (THROUGH PHONE)  
...why the monsters vanished at sunrise, and where the ships went, have not yet been determined...

More FOOTAGE OF DESTRUCTION. It’s bad. Perhaps we see someone we recognize - Principal Caplan or Miss Applebee - being carried off to an ambulance, blood streaming from their head. Power is out, damage is estimated in the tens of millions, and the bad news keeps coming.

Jason is hypnotized. 

He’s snapped out of it by a FLASH of dark, supernaturally fast movement - someone running by with a WHOOSH.

Startled, Jason JUMPS off the hood. He looks around wildly, trying to find where that...thing? person? came from and where it went. Nothing. He checks the driver’s seat and sees a SMALL METAL BOX with THREE DIAMONDS engraved on it, reminiscent of those on the Power Ranger uniforms. Jason starts to reach for it.

CA-CHICK.

He turns to find a GUN in his face, held by MAX, a SCARY DRUG DEALER.

MAX  
The money.

JASON  
Max! Okay, alright. Just…  
(he really wants to look in that box)  
Just give me a sec…

MAX  
NOW!

INT. THE TAYLOR HOME, HOLLYWOOD - MORNING

A BLACK PHONE sits on an expensive dresser, buzzing itself close to the edge, receiving a thousand texts.

ZACK TAYLOR, 40s, a music industry mogul, looking hecka fine in a SUIT, is trying to leave for work. Life’s getting in the way.

WILL (AGE 12)  
And Jeremy says if I don’t, he’s gonna. Tomorrow at first recess, even though - 

ZACK  
(to Will)  
Then you know what to do! Ask her!

WILL  
But if she says no - 

ZACK  
World’s full of women, kiddo.

Will continues to try to talk to Zack; a DOG BARKS loudly in the background over the next exchange.

ANGELA (Zack’s wife)  
(handing Zack his wallet and adjusting his tie, etc. with their noisy baby daughter in her arms)  
Full of women, huh?

ZACK  
(grabbing her, kissing her and the baby)  
They’re EVERYWHERE. And they all love the Taylor men.

ANGELA  
(overlapping Zack’s next line)  
Mm hmm, look out, she loves you so much, she’s gonna get milk all over your suit...

ZACK  
(pulling the girls in for a little dance)  
Love love love me. Can’t get enough of these hips...

The dog barks get LOUDER, and off-screen another GIRL starts YELLING.

ANGELA  
Oh, Rose let Mastodon out - 

A GIANT BLACK DOG lovingly attacks everyone, swiftly followed by a little girl, ROSE, trying to restrain it.

There’s laughter and a struggle - they’re doing more harm than good trying to keep each other from being knocked down. All are yapping at Zack.

ANGELA  
Babe, you gotta go!

ZACK  
(He’s trying. Grabbing keys and food...)  
I do! I gotta! I’m going! Love you! And...  
(touching each head)  
you and you and you and  
(did he get the baby? the dog?)  
you? And…

The phone buzzes itself OFF the dresser.

ZACK  
My phone - Anj, could you - ?

ANGELA disentangles herself from the struggle and throws the phone to him. It’s a TERRIBLE THROW. Zack has to execute an impressive FLOOR DIVE to catch it, then improbably catches a PIECE OF FURNITURE HE KNOCKED OVER as well.

ZACK  
What was THAT?

ANGELA  
A test! A test.

ZACK  
(rising)  
Telling you, the MINUTE Beyoncé  
comes to her senses, this marriage is over!

ROSE  
She still coming to my birthday?

ZACK  
She better! She owes me!

ANGELA  
Get out!

The kids and dog are now apparently competing to see who can give Zack the loudest, clingiest goodbye while Zack tries to shut the door on them.

ZACK  
I’m getting!

In the struggle, he glances at the phone. Stops. Chaos continues around him as he stares. The dog almost escapes; Zack just manages to catch it, but he’s barely present.

ANGELA  
Zack? What’s wrong?

Behind her, we again see a dark FLASH and hear a WHOOSH. This time we see just enough to tell for sure it’s a hunched-over PERSON moving fast. (S)he leaves behind a METAL BOX in the foyer, just in Zack’s dazed line of sight.

ANGELA  
(did not see any of that)  
Zack!

ZACK  
Turn on the TV.

INT. HART'S GYMNASTICS ACADEMY - DAY

Several GYM EMPLOYEES are soberly watching a NEWS REPORT playing on an TABLET which has been propped up on some gymnastics equipment. We see a DEATH TOLL: 1,993 and counting. 

KIMBERLY ANN HART, 40s, is not watching the report because she’s busy showing that she can still kick it on the BALANCE BEAM. She executes a beautiful split walkover as three young students watch. Then she reverses it and holds the split midair, arms bent. Her arms are shaking, but she’s doing it.

KIM  
Now…

She pushes herself up into full vertical, does one more backwards walkover, and calmly dismounts.

KIM (CONT.)  
...you.

The first GIRL in line giggles nervously. 

GIRL  
I can’t do that.

KIM  
(helping her up)  
Hey! What do we say?

GIRL  
(ugh, grownups)  
I can’t do that

GIRL AND KIM  
...yet.

On the wall behind them there is a display of Olympic medals, along with a portrait of Kim in her prime, arms raised at the moment she stuck a landing.

KIM  
(spotting the girl, adjusting her form by hand as needed)  
Easy. Easy. Sloooooowww… Keep that hand parallel. Good… 

She finds herself distracted by the news playing in the background.

NEWS ANNOUNCER (FROM TABLET)  
...have cordoned off an area three miles in diameter, but there have been multiple confirmed reports of desperate family members moving the barriers to search for survivors…

GYM PERSON 1  
Thought we were done with these.

GYM PERSON 2  
Has there ever been one this bad?

GYM PERSON 1  
Not in ten, twenty years.

GYM PERSON 3  
And when’s the last time you saw a dead Power Ranger?

The footage is showing just that. 

GYM PERSON 2  
Damn.

Amateur footage of the SILVER SPACE RANGER; his HELMET has been removed. Bystanders HIDE HIS FACE from us.

GYM PERSON 3  
They’re kids!

Behind Kim: a FLASH and WHOOSH she doesn’t notice. But the motion throws off her student, who SHRIEKS and startles Kim just in time to save her from a big FALL.

KIM  
Whoa! Feet first!

The student doesn’t laugh, and the NEXT STUDENT looks upset.

GIRL 2  
(as Kim tries to get her up on the beam)  
Isn’t Angel Grove where you’re from?

KIM  
Yep. But I haven’t been there in a long time. And we’re here now. Come on, up.

GIRL 2  
Should we cancel practice?

Kim looks around. The few people in the place are gathered around phones or talking seriously. There’s a funeral mood.

KIM  
No.

GUNTHAR  
Yes.

GUNTHAR is an old man, fit and authoritative.

GUNTHAR  
Girls, we’re closing up. Go home.

Kim doesn’t want to argue in front of the students. She nods, and the girls start to head to the locker rooms. Kim PACKS UP A GYM BAG during the next exchange.

KIM  
(to Gunthar)  
We can’t shut down every time some space monster throws a fit. Those girls’ parents pay - 

GUNTHAR  
Stop. You know this is different. Why are you still here, Kim? Angel Grove is your home. What about your husband?

KIM  
What about him?

GUNTHAR  
Have you checked on him?

Kim looks away, annoyed.

GUNTHAR  
You’re being childish.

KIM  
That’s no way to talk to your boss.

GUNTHAR  
You’re my student first. Call him, Kim. He has family there.  
(Beat.)  
Oh god, was he there? Is he - 

KIM  
He’s fine. He’s in L.A.

GUNTHAR  
How long since you’ve spoken to him?  
(no answer)  
Is the divorce final?

KIM  
Not for another month.  
(Realizes…)  
And not like it’s any of your business.

GUNTHAR  
Call him. It’s the right thing to do.

KIM  
(not really mad)  
...fine. 

GUNTHAR  
Soon!

KIM  
Okay! God, you’re like Jiminy Cricket.

GUNTHAR  
(leaving, got what he wanted)  
Thank you!

KIM  
(digging in her bag for her PINK PHONE, which we can see in a side mesh pocket.)  
Be safe, Gunthar!

A METAL BOX nearby on the ground catches her eye. She stops looking for the phone.

GUNTHAR (O.S.)  
Are you calling him?

KIM  
(Kneeling to examine the box. Her hands are in the shot, and we can see she has a TAN LINE where a wedding ring used to be.)  
Working on it!  
(to herself)  
Not like he checked on me.

BACK TO:  
EXT. DOWNTOWN L.A. - DAY

Jason leans on a shadowy brick wall, trying not to show his impatience. He wipes his face; we notice a wedding ring TAN LINE identical to Kim’s. 

Max is attempting to count a stack of cash with one hand while the other hand keeps the gun somewhat in Jason’s direction. Another THUG is nearby, keeping lookout.

JASON  
It’s there.

MAX  
Shut up!  
(It’s more than enough money; he hands it off.)  
Where you getting this money, Ace?

JASON  
We done?

MAX  
Yeah, but where’s a junkie get this kind of cash? Drinking all day, living out of that thing-  
(indicates the truck)  
You must be doin’ jobs. What kind? I got a cousin could use some work.  
(no answer)  
(waves the gun)  
I’M TALKIN’ TO YOU, ANSWER ME!

JASON  
(unimpressed)  
Max. Not now. Okay? I gotta deal with something.

MAX  
Dude, cut me in. You want more?  
(pulls out a small package - drugs.)  
(no answer)  
What is wrong with you?

BEEP BEEP BEE-BEEP BEEP BEEP. Loud and clear: The sound of a Mighty Morphin’ Power Ranger COMMUNICATOR.

Jason is stunned.

MAX  
HEY!

TRIPLE SPLIT SCREEN:  
Jason, Kim (alone in the locker room with her box) and Zack (alone in his bedroom with his box) all hear the COMMUNICATOR SOUND again, and wear identical HOLY SHIT expressions. Zack and Kim OPEN their boxes. We can’t see what’s inside.

BACK TO:  
MAX  
(poking the gun in Jason’s face, about to have a tantrum)  
HEEEEEEEEYYYY! AAAAAAACCCEE!

JASON  
All right, you know what?

With a single beautiful hand move, Jason DISARMS Max. 

MAX  
Uh?

Max’s thug takes notice and heads over. Jason doesn’t give a fuck. During the following line, he removes the clip, pops the bullet in the chamber, disassembles the gun without looking, and tosses it away.

JASON  
Money’s from the Los Angeles taxpayers. Want to know about my job? Truth is, it’s over. Was supposed to last another three weeks, but something’s come up, and, eh, I got what I need.

Jason GRABS him. Max tries to throw a wild PUNCH; Jason BLOCKS it without blinking.

MAX  
Ace, what the hell?

JASON  
Yeah, it’s not Ace. It’s Jason. Scott. L.A.P.D. You’re under arrest.  
(beat. Hopeful:)  
Feel free to resist.

HOLLERING, Max RESISTS. The lookout thug jumps into the fight enthusiastically. Jason is thrilled to get to whip out a couple of SWEET KICKS… but the two criminals GET THEIR ASSES BRUTALLY HANDED TO THEM almost instantly, and Jason stands over them, amused and a little disappointed.

JASON  
That it? Fine. Stay. Hands where I can see them.

He pulls out some CUFFS. While he’s cuffing Max, there’s some MOVEMENT in his peripheral vision.

JASON  
(turning)  
I said STAY! 

He finds himself face to face, not with the thug, but with a HUGE FOUR-LEGGED MONSTER.

JASON  
WHOA!

It POUNCES. Jason had just enough warning to ROLL backwards with it; he leaps to his feet as the monster turns for another attack. Jason KICKS it in the face with a move he just used on the criminals; his foot THUDS painfully against the thing’s skull. No effect.

It GROWLS; Jason backs up. The criminals have staggered up. Max is still cuffed.

JASON  
(to the criminals)  
Keep behind me!

The monster RISES ONTO TWO LEGS. Though it appears to be an animal, a robotic noise comes from it.

It ATTACKS.

It’s all Jason can do to stay between the criminals and the monster; he’s slowing it down, but not by much.

It manages to TOSS HIM HARD INTO THE WALL; it faces the criminals; they scream and try to flee - but Jason’s back! He grabs the monster by the head. It twists him around so it’s in a position to bite his torso; he uses all his strength to keep its jaws pried apart.

JASON  
The gun! Get the gun!

While Jason fights, Max and his friend scramble, screaming, and try to reassemble the gun. The pieces are everywhere.

The monster rams Jason up against the wall and, instead of eating him, SNIFFS him aggressively. It roars in anger, SHAKING Jason, and looks around, sniffing the air.

MAX  
What does it WANT?

Jason looks at his truck. He REALIZES what this thing wants - that damn box. Well, it can’t have it.

With a MIGHTY YELL, Jason pulls out EVERY MARTIAL ARTS MOVE he ever learned. He’s a tornado, pummeling the monster from all angles. It’s impressive. And just enough to buy time.

Jason SPRINTS for the truck. The monster ROARS behind him.

Jason gets to the box. He touches it; a spark goes through it and him; he opens it…

Yes! It’s his MORPHER, coin intact. And COMMUNICATOR. Like new.

But the monster GRABS him by his legs. As he is dragged out and flipped face-up, the Power Ranger equipment goes flying onto the pavement. 

TWO GUNSHOTS ring out.

The monster turns to see who shot it. It runs at the THUG, who hides behind MAX. MAX, still cuffed, is helpless; the monster BITES him across the neck and shoulder. The monster releases him and he collapses with hideous WOUNDS.

JASON  
No!

Jason crawls for his morpher.

JASON  
Hang on, Max!

The monster SCREAMS and HOWLS, shaking the air and blowing out a couple of windows; in the direct sunlight, its skin is BURNING. Jason and the thug cover their ears.

The monster staggers backwards. The sound gets LOUDER and LOUDER. Jason reaches out. BLOOD runs from Max’s ears.

Jason gets the morpher! He leaps to his feet, turns, holds the morpher in front of him-

And says nothing, because before he can morph, the monster FLOPS OVER DEAD. Its body BURNS INTO FLAKES in the sunlight.

Normal noises resume. Car alarms, some screams. Jason, after a moment of disbelief, pockets the morpher and runs to Max.

THUG  
Dude!

Jason checks Max over.

THUG  
Are we still under arrest?

JASON  
He’s dead.

THUG  
...so...

JASON  
(disgusted)  
Get out of here.

As an afterthought, he YANKS the gun back. The thug runs.

JASON  
(rising with effort, rubbing a sore neck and noting that he is covered in minor wounds)  
Sorry, Max. I wasn’t fast enough.

He picks up the COMMUNICATOR, which is blinking out a clear set of COORDINATES.

JASON  
There’s a reason Power Rangers are supposed to be teenagers.

INT. TRINI'S ATTIC - DAY

Speaking of teenagers, TRINI TRAN, 16, sits in the center of a wood floor, meditating. Her BACKPACK, lying nearby, is rainbow-striped and covered in SJW activism pins. Her clothing is as 2010s hoodie-core as you can get, but from the neck up, she looks just like her mother: Trini Kwan.

At first the scene is tranquil. The decoration is sparse; the only movement is some incense smoke lazily trickling down into dusty sunbeams.

TRINI opens her eyes and puts in some WIRELESS HEADPHONES. We hear her COOL-ASS MUSIC.

And she lets loose with KATAS that are just as cool.

Splits, kicks, Kill Bill poses, you name it. This kid has done her homework.

Her practice session lasts maybe an hour, but of course we only see the good parts. At the end she gets a little overenthusiastic and kicks her incense bowl into the air, then kicks it again with her other leg and SMASHES it against the wall. Her EXPRESSION says “Oops” but also “Wow!”

TRINI'S DAD  
(from below)  
Trini?

He pops his head up through the door in the floor.

TRINI'S DAD  
What are we destroying up here?

TRINI  
(brightly)  
Hey! Sorry! It’s fine, I’m fine.

Dad sees the ceramic shards.

TRINI’S DAD  
You know this belonged to your mother?

Trini’s face falls. She hadn’t thought of that.

TRINI  
I’ll be more careful.

Dad smiles. He loves the hell out of this kid.

TRINI'S DAD  
Not too careful. She always liked it when you were brave.

Trini kneels and hugs him through the door.

TRINI  
You know how lame it is that you’re so cool?

The FOLLOWING DIALOGUE IS BACKGROUND. The focus shifts to an attic corner perspective. SOMEONE is standing there - we are looking over their shoulder. They are watching this exchange.

TRINI'S DAD  
The lame-cool dichotomy is a social construct. Educate yourself. 

TRINI  
You read my tumblr!

TRINI'S DAD  
Watch out, don’t get your knees in it. [the shards]

TRINI  
I know, I won’t.

TRINI'S DAD  
Trini, you know what else your mom liked?

TRINI  
(laughing)  
When I cleaned up after myself. I’ll get it.

TRINI'S DAD  
Now, please.

Dad retreats and CLOSES THE DOOR. As it’s just about closed: FLASH-WHOOSH. 

Trini looks to the corner.

The mystery person is gone.

INT. ROMULUS' MOON BASE - NIGHT (DARK SIDE OF THE MOON)

Romulus’ back is towards us. In front of him is a large WATER TANK. Gravity must work differently inside it, because bubbles float randomly without rising. 

Celia SWIMS in the tank. We can now see that she has a couple EXTRA BODY PARTS - delicate fins at the wrists, maybe, and a few artistically placed gill slits.

She is face to face with a pet, an adorable SEA CREATURE - something like a cross between a Beluga and a Koala. Their underwater motions are slow, and Celia’s white dress flows behind her. She is happy. It’s a lovely picture.

Romulus presses his metal hand to the glass. Celia doesn’t notice.

ROMULUS  
What do you want, Numitor?

NUMITOR  
(holding some destroyed tech)  
One of the power coin vaults has been breached. We have a stowaway. 

ROMULUS  
I know. She left her prints inside the tank.

NUMITOR  
We tracked a coin to Los Angeles, but the scout couldn’t take -

ROMULUS  
She’s gathering Rangers.

NUMITOR  
Can we track her bio signs?

ROMULUS  
When she stops moving. She can’t hide long - not without water. Armor up. 

NUMITOR  
She’ll make this easy. They’ll all be in one place.

ROMULUS  
Don’t underestimate her. Or them. They’ll expect us this time.  
(an idea)  
Let’s test the Skinbursters.

Numitor SMILES.

EXT. CANYON IN A DEEP, DARK, MOUNTAINOUS FOREST - DAY

Jason, face covered by a MOTORCYCLE HELMET, is riding his motorcycle on a DIRT TRAIL, but after a few too many BUMPS, he stops; he’s gone as far as he can on wheels.

He removes the helmet and HOLY SHIT, he looks way better than he did in the last scene. Clean, shaved, combed - damn. He checks his communicator, where a DISPLAY tells him he’s close to where he needs to be. He heads into the woods.

CUT TO:  
Deeper in the woods. Jason looks at the ominous mountains around him and hears SCARY FOREST SOUNDS. He wonders if he’s walking into a trap.

CUT TO:  
Jason SCALING down a CANYON EDGE. He has a little trouble at the end and FALLS hard. He gets up, dust in his eyes, and shakes himself off to see…

Kim, pretty as ever, standing on the other side of the little STREAM at the bottom of the canyon. A HIKING PACK is beside her. She’s watching Jason with amusement.

KIM  
Hey, Rex.

JASON  
Enjoy the view?

KIM  
Liked it better from the back.

Smiling, Jason self-consciously dusts off his ass. He walks towards Kim and stops. The stream is between them. Either one could step across it easily for a hug. Neither moves.

FWOOSH FWOOSH FWOOSH. A SHADOW falls across the pair; they see a SLEEK BLACK HELICOPTER coming in.

JASON  
(grinning)  
No way.

CUT TO:  
Zack has parked the chopper at the top of the canyon and climbed down. He’s coming in for a hug with Kim.

ZACK  
Girl! Looking good!

KIM  
You too! How are Angela and the kids?

ZACK  
Quiet. Obedient.

KIM  
(laughing)  
Yeah?

ZACK  
(to Jason)  
Get over here, Detective!

As the two speak, they go through all the old high-five-bro-hug motions. It’s kind of a process.

JASON  
(sincere - and amazed)  
You haven’t aged a day.

ZACK  
Thanks, bro!  
(Hesitates; he can’t quite say the same.)

JASON  
(gets it, chuckles)  
I know.

ZACK  
The suit’ll still fit. Probably.

JASON  
Let’s hope. You got a box too?

ZACK  
Any idea who left them?

Kim and Jason shake their heads.

KIM  
Since it’s us...from the first team...what do you bet Billy and Tommy got one too?

ZACK  
Think they’re coming?

JASON  
Not today. Billy’s on Aquitar. Even if he’s on his way, it’ll be weeks. 

ZACK  
Still can’t believe the guy with the fish phobia ended up on a water planet.

KIM  
Married to a fish alien!

JASON  
Speaking of unbelievable, _Doctor Thomas Oliver_  
(HARD eye roll)  
probably isn’t even in this hemisphere. Last we heard, he was in Tanzania or something. Fossils and artifacts.

KIM  
He’s been off the radar for years. Couldn’t even get ahold of him about...the funeral.

ZACK  
Then he still doesn’t know?

Kim makes a face: What can you do?

A NOISE behind them. ALL WHIP AROUND in FIGHTING STANCES to see…

The YELLOW MIGHTY MORPHIN’ POWER RANGER.

Beat.

KIM  
...Aisha?

JASON  
Tanya?

YELLOW RANGER  
It’s me. It’s Trini.

The main three stare, disturbed. What the hell is this?

YELLOW RANGER  
...Uncle Zack?

Zack FIGURES IT OUT. Finally EXHALES.

ZACK  
Mini-Trini? Trini Tran?

The Yellow Ranger nods. 

YELLOW RANGER  
How do you - ?

She struggles briefly and REMOVES her HELMET. 

They all recognize her and RELAX… a little. Zack HUGS her.

JASON  
God. Just like her.

KIM  
Mm-hmm.

JASON  
Like a ghost.

KIM  
Be quiet.

TRINI  
What’s going on?

The main three exchange glances.

CUT TO:  
They’ve set up CAMP. The sun’s still out, but the shadows are long and a FIRE PIT is ready to go. Trini has DEMORPHED.

TRINI  
...but Mom was such a pacifist! She was in the Peace Corps! She was an ambassador! She said the Kung Fu was for tranquility! When I got mad, you know what she would always say?

JASON  
“Never escalate a fight”?

Trini is shocked - that’s exactly it.

ZACK  
It’s one of the rules.

TRINI  
(morally affronted)  
Rules?!

ZACK  
Relax! Just three. Never use your powers for personal gain.

JASON  
Never escalate a fight.

KIM  
And never reveal your identity.

TRINI  
Um. Who enforces these rules? Because number one seems reasonable, but the other two… Like, the third one especially, I’ve got an Instagram, I can’t just...not...

The three adults BURST OUT LAUGHING.

TRINI  
What?

ZACK  
(to Kim and Jason)  
“Teenager with attitude.”

JASON  
Right?

FLASH-WHOOSH. FLASH-WHOOSH. All four jump up. Notably, the three ADULTS have jumped DEFENSIVELY IN FRONT OF TRINI. 

TRINI  
What is that?

KIM  
Billy? Tommy?

The flashing and whooshing STOPS. About a hundred yards away, a WOMAN CRIES OUT IN PAIN.

ZACK  
Nope.

They ADVANCE toward the sound.

JASON  
(to Trini)  
Stay here.

TRINI  
Whoa there, White Privilege.

JASON  
What?

Trini joins the line beside Zack, giving Jason the DIRTIEST LOOK. Jason exchanges his own look with Kim: YIKES.

The WOMAN YELLS AGAIN.

As the Rangers get closer, they come in faster - a cloaked female figure is on the ground, stretching out a hand, clearly in pain.

WOMAN  
PLEASE!

They gather around her and turn her over.

TRINI  
Wow.

JASON  
Cestria?

CESTRIA is an Aquitan woman - a FISH ALIEN. Her forehead is bubbled and finny, with purple and gold filigree. Her clothing suggests a space survivalist. She has a MORPHER BOX strapped to her hip, along with other HEAVY GEAR. She is INJURED and SUFFERING.

ZACK  
Means Billy can’t be far away.

JASON  
(to Trini)  
We told you about Billy, the Blue Ranger? This is his wife. She’s an Aquitan. Um, an alien. Long story. She probably needs - 

CESTRIA  
WATER!

The three adults SPRING INTO ACTION - they remove as much gear as they can and lay CESTRIA in the stream, her head on Kim’s lap. Trini tries to help, but finds herself not knowing what to do and hanging back a little.

Trini picks up Cestria’s morpher box. She opens it - it has Tommy’s DRAGONZORD MORPHER inside.

TRINI  
Hey - is she - excuse me, are you the one who gave us these?

CESTRIA  
(Nods, shuddering in pain)  
I couldn’t stay long enough to explain - he can track me if I leave the scrambled teleportation field for long. But-  
(holding out a burned hand)  
It’s not a safe way to travel.

Kim, hurting for her, strokes her head and hair.

Zack  
Anybody bring a first aid kit?

Nobody did.

JASON  
Ces, are you being tracked now?

CESTRIA  
(having difficulty speaking)  
Yes. I chose these coordinates because the mountain formations and the minerals in the canyon will make it difficult for his trackers to work. We might have five minutes. He’s looking for me now that I stole the…

She indicates the box in Trini’s hands. Trini closes it, but not before the others see what’s inside.

KIM  
(very disappointed)  
Guess she couldn’t find Tommy either.

Jason is DEFINITELY ANNOYED at her disappointment.

ZACK  
Cestria, who’s looking for you?

KIM  
And where’s Billy? Is he okay? Cestria?

Cestria is losing consciousness. Jason PATS her face.

JASON  
Stay with us!

CESTRIA  
You’re his friends. The ones he liked best. Always talked about you.  
(to Trini)  
But you’re so young… I wasn’t sure. There was no time. Did I get it right? You’re Trini Kwan?

TRINI  
I’m Trini Tran. Trini Kwan was my mother.

CESTRIA  
Was?

Trini nods.

CESTRIA  
She was the one I needed most. She was his favorite. He might have listened to her. Think he might have been a little in love with her.

From the top of the canyon, LIGHTS and SOUNDS tell us the enemy is arriving.

JASON  
Cestria! Who’s tracking you?

ZACK  
(already knows the answer)  
And where’s Billy?

CESTRIA  
Don’t hurt him. You won’t have to. I upgraded your coins’ connections to the Morphing Grid. Your suits will be stronger. His tech won’t be able to penetrate them like it did the others. They weren’t prepared… 

Trini is LOOKING UP at some SINISTER SHAPES appearing on the canyon edges and having second thoughts about Power Rangering.

TRINI  
Guys? Folks?

Cestria is UNCONSCIOUS.

JASON  
Put her all the way under. It’ll revive her.

TRINI  
I have questions. Time sensitive! 

She joins the circle standing around Cestria. The three adults aren’t focused on the incoming attack. They’re absorbing what they just heard. The following dialogue should be in the BACKGROUND while we focus on Trini freaking about the several metallic, misshapen monsters shimmying and jumping their way down the canyon. AN EVIL LOOKING SHIP - NUMITOR’S - also lands nearby.

The SUN is GETTING LOW.

ZACK  
Did you guys get that? Is she saying…?

KIM  
It can’t be. The attack on Angel Grove? Thousands of people are dead. There’s no way.

JASON  
A clone? A spell? We’ve seen it before.

ZACK  
But listen, man, if it is him, we’re in trouble. He’s a genius. Built a flying car at fifteen. How many times did his tech save us? I wouldn’t want to be on the other side of that. He could disable anything we’ve got - the Zords, the weapons - 

TRINI  
SABERTOOTH TIGER!!!

Her morpher is held out in front of her perfectly - and it SPARKS, electrocuting her for a good two seconds before she manages to throw it off, gasping. She goes to one knee.

Kim grabs her to support her - Zack and Jason take opposite sides in defense stance - and they finally focus on the immediate danger.

There are FOUR MONSTERS. One for each of them. Not as big as the ones we saw earlier, but bigger than humans. Animalistic outsides, metal teeth, eyes, and claws.

Also, Numitor has arrived.

NUMITOR  
You should *all* try to morph. We’ve set up a field to intensify the experience. The skinbursters like their meat tenderized.

The Rangers look at him. This guy, for sure, is not Billy. Too far from human.

JASON  
And you are?

NUMITOR  
I am called Numitor. I serve Lord Romulus.

ZACK  
Oh, man. My grandma had Numitord Arthromulus. Very painful.

NUMITOR  
There’s always a funny one.  
(beat)  
But looks aren’t everything.

Zack grabs his chest.

TRINI  
Damn, Uncle Zack, you probably oughta jump in that water with Cestria.

The Rangers GRIN. This kid might be alright.

NUMITOR  
Yes. On my side, I’m the funny one.  
(to the monsters)  
Kill them.

The monsters circle the Rangers. Back to serious mode.

KIM  
So we can’t morph?

ZACK  
Hope you brought your handsprings.

A lizard-like monster’s face EXPLODES into a BLENDER of WHIRLING TEETH.

TRINI  
AHHHH!

JASON  
LET’S GO!

And THE FIGHT IS ON!

EACH RANGER’S MONSTER IS UNIQUE. (And... possibly based on their dinosaur.) Zack gets a muscular, tusked boar-beast. Kim gets a winged insect. Trini gets a giant tiger on two legs. Jason gets Blender Teeth.

All FOUR PAIRS FIGHT SIMULTANEOUSLY, with some of the following HIGHLIGHTS:

Zack’s doing great! He’s lightning fast, side-to-side with his HIP-HOP KIDO, and the boar can’t keep up. Bam bam bam! Three hits in a row! Four! Five! Six! Zack laughs. Finally the boar gets one: HE SLAMS HIS FIST RIGHT IN ZACK’S COCKY FACE LIKE A BATTERING RAM. Zack flies against a rock wall. His nose is broken.

ZACK  
Am I getting old, or do these things hit harder than the Putties?

Trini and the tiger are pretty EVENLY MATCHED. They engage in a fancy, highly choreographed KUNG FU EXCHANGE. There’s an ALARMING MOMENT where the thing roars and almost gets Trini with its monstrous mouth, but Trini’s training keeps her alive. 

JASON  
How ya doing, kid?

Trini kicks up a rock and SPIN-KICKS it into the tiger’s face, just like she did with Mom’s incense bowl. Direct hit! Trini is EXHILARATED. She GRINS at Jason, who GRINS back but immediately has to focus on his fight again.

Meanwhile, it turns out Kim did, indeed, bring her HANDSPRINGS. The insect is FAST, swooping in and out and forcing Kim to FLIP ALL OVER THE PLACE to escape - so much so that she’s weaving through the other fights. She gets in a couple of kicks and hits, but doesn’t deliver much damage. She hides in GIANT ROOTS. The insect gets FRUSTRATED at its inability to catch her. It rises in the air, and Kim’s ready for it - but it turns its focus on Jason’s back. There’s an obstacle course between the two Rangers. The insect flashes Kim a SMUG LOOK - she can’t save him from there.

KIM  
Jason!

And she does an incredible PARKOUR run and flip combo, CATCHING the monster midair just before it can impale Jason. 

Jason turns in time to see the insect flying to the top of the canyon with Kim on its back.

KIM  
(to the insect)  
THAT’S RIGHT! NINE OLYMPIC GOLDS!

She begins KICKING its head.

JASON  
(convincing himself)  
She can handle it.

And good thing, because Blender Teeth is keeping him busy. This is less of a battle, more of an arm wrestling match. The monster is trying to get its claws and teeth at Jason’s body, and Jason is holding it back with all the strength in his arms. He digs in his feet, but the monster gets a grip on the ground too, and leans in, trying to blend Jason’s face off. It’s CLOSE.

JASON  
(straining)  
AAAGGGHHH!

He manages to throw one of the monster’s arms in front of its mouth; it SHREDS ITS OWN ARM and falls back.

Kim and the insect CREST the top of the canyon beside Zack’s chopper. Instantly, the monster shrieks, spins, and crashes, throwing Kim off. Naturally, she sticks the landing. She turns in a fighting stance, but the monster is disabled. Why?

It’s BURNING in the direct sunlight. Dying quickly.

Kim is THRILLED.

KIM  
(from the canyon top, down to the others)  
GET THEM IN THE SUN! SUNLIGHT KILLS THEM!

ZACK  
(fighting, distracted, almost gets his head knocked off)  
Could it be that easy?

He and Jason exchange a LOOK. Somehow they doubt it - but what the hell have they got to lose? There are still a few bright sunbeams down in the canyon.

Unnoticed by them all, totally calm, NUMITOR CHUCKLES.

Behind him, we see Tommy’s morpher box. It lies open on the ground, with the morpher half-buried in dirt. A BOOTED FOOT comes into frame. Then a TATTOOED FOREARM, picking up the morpher.

Trini, Zack, and Jason all struggle to lead their monsters into the various SUNBEAMS that stream through the canyon. Jason is the first to be successful - he gets his monster in a Nelson and whirls into a sunny spot between two rocks, where he can brace his legs. The monster IMMEDIATELY begins to scream and DIE. Its skin flakes away; Jason releases it.

Zack and Trini WORK TOGETHER: They stand back to back and dive out of the way at the same time, making their monsters attack each other. Zack uses the distraction to get his monster in a chokehold, but Trini can’t quite do it - hers is too big. 

Jason steps in. The two men drag the monsters away while Trini watches.

The MONSTERS ARE SCREAMING. THRASHING. SHRINKING. The Rangers watch, a little bit horrified, but very relieved.

There’s a QUIET MOMENT.

Kim LOOKS DOWN AT NUMITOR, and notes with alarm that he DOESN’T SEEM CONCERNED. He starts calmly WALKING toward Jason, Trini, and Zack.

There’s a noise behind Kim. She looks over her shoulder, back at her monster, and is horrified by what she sees.

JASON  
Uh, Kim? Any more advice?

It’s happening to ALL THE MONSTERS. Their skin is SWELLING IN THE SUNLIGHT.

BURSTING.

They’re GROWING INTO SOMETHING NEW.

Jason and Zack look at each other. They’re EXHAUSTED. What now?

Kim looks back down and…

KIM  
TRINI, BEHIND YOU!

Trini spins - not quite fast enough. Numitor GRABS HER BY THE THROAT; he LIFTS HER, KICKING AND CHOKING. She spins out a few good kung-fu moves midair, but her limbs aren’t long enough to reach his body.

Jason and Zack run to help, but they’re too far away.

Numitor isn’t even trying. Leisurely, he raises his LANCE in his other hand, holds Trini out, and swings to IMPALE her.

CLOSE ON Trini’s FACE - she winces at the MOMENT OF IMPACT. 

CLANG.

Hey, that wasn’t the sound of her being gutted!

PULL BACK to reveal the lance was stopped by a SWORD.

A sword wielded by… 

Who else?

He’s in a tight tank top, cargo pants, and black combat boots. The skin we can see, other than his face, is covered in TATTOOS. He’s all muscle and stubble and spiky hair - A COMPLETE BADASS, AND SMIRKING BECAUSE HE KNOWS IT.

THOMAS MOTHERFUCKING OLIVER, PH.D.

NUMITOR  
You!

He drops Trini, who stares up at Tommy, suitably impressed.

TOMMY  
Yeah. Me.

During the next few lines, TOMMY AND NUMITOR FIGHT. BLADE TO BLADE - swooshy and AWESOME. The dialogue takes place between BURSTS of ACTION.

TOMMY  
Detective Scott.

JASON  
Doctor Oliver.

ZACK  
Late as usual!

TOMMY  
Just in time as usual!

He catches Kim’s eye. She’s too far away to hear what they’re saying, but her HUGE SMILE tells us she knows what’s up. Tommy WINKS at her. Jason sees it and grits his teeth.

The MONSTERS are ALMOST DONE GROWING. They’re ELEPHANT-SIZED, mostly machine now, and getting to their feet, MAD AS HELL.

TOMMY  
(still fighting)  
What are you waiting for?!

JASON  
We can’t morph.

ZACK  
They’ve got some kind of electric field, we’ll get fried…

CESTRIA  
No!

They all TURN to see her RECOVERED, ON HER FEET, with a DEVICE in hand.

She SLAMS the device into the ground, and a growing DOME OF ENERGY BURSTS across the area, reaching a size of about half a mile in diameter.

CESTRIA  
This’ll disrupt the field! It won’t last! Go!

Tommy SPIN KICKS Numitor away from him. Numitor, angry, PUNCHES A METAL CIRCLE on his costume; ARMOR GROWS to cover him. The MONSTERS start to CHARGE.

There’s a brief HESITATION. Who’s going to say it? 

JASON  
(ever the gentleman)  
Go for it, buddy!

TOMMY  
(aw yeeeah)  
IT’S MORPHIN’ TIME!

MUSIC.

TOMMY  
DRAGONZORD!

ZACK  
MASTODON!

KIM  
PTERODACTYL!

TRINI  
(deep breath)  
SABERTOOTH TIGER!

JASON  
(Closes his eyes. Opens them. A fierce smile. He’s waited for this for twenty years.)  
TYRANNOSAURUS!

The Morphing Sequence is, of course, HELLA COOL. The Rangers RISE OFF THE GROUND. The MONSTERS are in the background. Kim SWAN DIVES off the cliff while transforming. The appearance of Tommy’s DRAGON SHIELD is especially electric. We see the EXPRESSIONS on each Ranger’s face as they are covered by the helmets - intense satisfaction.

As one, the heroes turns and strike BATTLE POSES to prepare for the onslaught. Celia’s DOME collapses from the top down, creating a BLUE ELECTRICITY PATTERN behind them.

Boy, you thought there was a fight before.

The MIGHTY MORPHIN’ POWER RANGERS aren’t bound by normal laws of gravity - and neither are the beasts they’re fighting. 

UP THE CANYON WALLS! INTO THE FOREST! INTO THE AIR!

Each Ranger is featured KICKING MONSTER ASS. (Cestria helps in the background by shooting off flare bombs that light up the action.) 

Included in the ACTION are the following HIGHLIGHTS:

ZACK TOSSES HIS POWER AXE LIKE A BOOMERANG SO THAT IT CUTS DOWN A SWATH OF TREES, CAPTURING A MONSTER IN A TRAP. THEN HE PUNCHES THE HELL OUT OF THE MONSTER.

ZACK  
Way better this way around!

TOMMY  
Sorry, Zack!

HE USES ZACK’S HELICOPTER AS A BASEBALL BAT. KNOCKS A MONSTER OFF A CLIFF. The monster hits the ground, and a second later, the HELICOPTER SMASHES DOWN on top of it.

ZACK  
Hey! I was supposed to give Kanye a ride in that!

TRINI KICKS THE CRAP OUT OF A MANY-LIMBED MONSTER AND STABS IT WITH POWER DAGGERS THAT DELIVER ELECTRIC SHOCKS. 

TRINI  
THIS IS AWESOME!

KIM LEAPS OVER A HUGE SWINGING TAIL THAT LEVELS TREES WHILE SHE SHOOTS A POWER ARROW UPSIDE-DOWN.

KIM  
Sure is!

TOMMY  
But anybody else feel like something’s missing?

JASON  
Yeah. 

He KICKS A MONSTER IN THE FACE SO HARD IT FUCKING DIES.

JASON  
Hang tight, I’ve got a feeling this reunion isn’t over.

The BATTLE CONTINUES. 

Meanwhile...the SUN is SETTING. Numitor has CLIMBED up to the new battleground of the mountainous forest.

ANOTHER SHIP appears in the forest nearby - it was cloaked before.

NUMITOR TRIES TO SNEAK UP ON KIM FROM BEHIND. He is stopped by JASON; Numitor accidentally steps back, showing fear.

The BATTLE CONTINUES TO RAGE behind them.

JASON  
‘Samatter, Numitor? Lost your sense of humor?

NUMITOR  
No. I can mock you if you wish.

They CIRCLE EACH OTHER.

A LARGE FIGURE STEPS OUT OF THE UNCLOAKED SHIP. TOMMY sees it, and sees that Jason and the others are busy, but doing fine. He stretches out a hand; his DAGGER materializes in it. He heads off towards the figure alone.

NUMITOR  
Are you ready?

JASON  
Hell yeah!

NUMITOR  
Why are Tyrannosauruses bad at karate?

JASON  
...because they have tiny arms?

Numitor’s LANCE ENHANCES ITSELF into an awesome, terrifying, multi-bladed weapon.

NUMITOR  
Because they’re dead.

JASON  
(chuckles. Materializes his POWER SWORD.)  
Pretty good. Soon you’ll be up there with Squatt and Baboo.

NUMITOR  
(a devastating judgment)  
YOU are not funny.

They CLASH.

CUT TO:  
Romulus watching the fight beside a small fire left behind by an explosion. It’s sunset. The moon is rising.

ROMULUS  
I knew you’d come for your friends, Tommy.

Tommy steps into view.

TOMMY  
Have we met?

ROMULUS  
(beat)  
Where is the Morning Star?

TOMMY  
The Morning Star? Is that why you’re here? Is that why you destroyed Angel Grove?

ROMULUS  
I destroyed Angel Grove to find you. 

Tommy DOES NOT LIKE that answer. He attacks with his dagger; Romulus throws up a hand, and at the moment of contact, ELECTRICITY MELTS THE DAGGER. Tommy stands back.

ROMULUS  
Why haven’t I been able to track you, Tommy? Even now, you’re cloaked. My scanners can’t pick you up. How are you doing it?

TOMMY  
Same way I destroyed the Morning Star.

ROMULUS  
Don’t insult my intelligence.

TOMMY  
Fine. How about I just kick your ass?

He ATTACKS. BANG! BANG! BANG! He’s making Romulus work, but Tommy’s blows can’t damage the thick armor. Finally, Tommy manages a sideways airspin off a tree that catches Romulus in the FACE…

And KNOCKS HIS MASK OFF.

It CLANGS to the ground; Tommy lands next to it, where he finds himself being helped up by Zack, Kim, and Trini. They all look at Romulus.

We see Romulus from BEHIND. He SIGHS. And when he speaks, it’s without the voice modulator.

BILLY  
Oh, Tommy. 

Now we see him from the front, feet first, as his ARMOR OPENS and he STEPS OUT OF IT. The camera rises to his face.

BILLY  
Have you ever encountered a problem you couldn’t solve by kicking?

BILLY CRANSTON is gaunt. His hair is long, messy, and dark; his unmistakable electric-blue eyes are surrounded by deep shadows. Small scars lace the sides of his mouth; the edges of his face are embedded with metal shrapnel. His clothing is of futuristic material, but it hangs loose and jagged. He has ELECTRONIC BRACERS that are attached to his arms via wires visibly plunging into his veins.

In short, he’s damaged, obviously evil, and INFINITELY COOL.

Slowly, disbelieving, Tommy REMOVES HIS HELMET TO SEE WITH HIS OWN EYES.

Billy stares him down. He’s enjoying this moment.

KIM  
(also taking off her helmet,  
along with Zack and Trini)  
Billy?

Billy barely glances at her. She’s nothing to him.

ZACK  
Oh my god.

TRINI  
This is your friend? The Blue Ranger?

BILLY  
You.

He turns sharply to TRINI, who is STARTLED. Zack and Kim throw defensive hands in front of her chest, but there’s no attack. Billy’s stare is long, piercing, and uncomfortable.

BILLY  
(soft)  
Her daughter?

TRINI  
Yes.

After another long moment, Billy inclines his head slightly. He approves.

TOMMY  
Billy, tell us what’s going on.

BILLY  
Was that an order, Fearless Leader?

TOMMY  
We don’t want to hurt you.

Billy’s face says it so he doesn’t have to: BITCH, PLEASE.

He SNAPS HIS FINGERS. The ROMULUS ARMOR SHOOTS something metal at Trini, Zack, and Kim; they instantly find themselves PINNED AGAINST TREES with METAL HORSESHOE-SHAPED COLLARS. Their helmets fall.

BILLY  
I’ll ask again. The Morning Star.

JASON  
Billy! That’s enough!

Jason, with a badly damaged helmet - we can see most of his face - enters the clearing, dragging a bleeding Numitor.

JASON  
(sword to Numitor’s throat)  
Let them go.

BILLY  
Jase! Haven’t you heard? Our lord and savior Tommy Oliver gives the orders around here. 

Billy waves a hand. Numitor TELEPORTS out of Jason’s arms.

Jason is dumbfounded.

BILLY  
Oh, no. The villain has superior tech. Better talk to Billy. He’ll know what to do.

Another hand wave, and Jason is PINNED TOO - NECK, WRISTS, AND ANKLES.

TOMMY  
This is insane!

BILLY  
Not yet.  
(turning)  
Hi, Zack. Long time.

ZACK  
Hi?

Billy points at Zack. A LIGHT on his collar begins blinking.

BILLY  
Ten seconds and it explodes.

ZACK  
WHAT?!

The light blinks faster. Zack can’t pull the collar off, so he starts kicking the tree trunk. The tree begins to fall apart, but not fast enough.

TOMMY  
Billy…

BILLY  
Where is it?

KIM  
Tommy, stop him!

Tommy moves to attack Billy; Billy points at Kim warningly: _I can do the same thing to her._ Tommy hesitates.

TOMMY  
I don’t know where it is!

BILLY  
Four seconds.

TRINI  
Uncle Zack!

The light blinks at strobe speed and TURNS RED.

TOMMY  
Zack!

BILLY  
Talk!

JASON  
Tommy, it’s not worth it! Tell him!

ZACK  
(straining)  
AAAGGGHHH!

Tommy opens his mouth. Closes it.

Time’s up.

The blinking stops.

No explosion.

Billy smirks.

BILLY  
Impressive. And informative.  
(to Jason)  
Think he would have talked for Kimberly?

TOMMY  
What are you trying to prove?

BILLY  
I’m helping your friends understand why this is necessary.

TOMMY  
Why what’s necessary?

BILLY  
Celia?

Celia appears from behind the Romulus suit. She couldn’t look any sweeter.

TOMMY  
(to Celia)  
Who are you?

CELIA  
I’m...sorry.

It’s not like Tommy can hit her. He just watches while she opens her mouth. Her eyes roll back.

JASON  
Tommy, RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!

But Tommy can’t run. He can’t even move. We see his fingers shake as he strains to resist. Too late. Tommy’s mouth gapes open. His eyes roll back too.

KIM  
What’s happening?!

Green light flows off Tommy’s body and into Celia’s mouth. She sucks it in, and it flows faster. Her mouth closes and her eyes go back to normal, but the energy keeps flowing out of Tommy and into her.

The Rangers STRUGGLE against their restraints.

Tommy is turning GRAY. His cheekbones tighten - like he’s being shrink-wrapped in his own skin.

CELIA  
He split it in two...Hid the pieces on opposite sides of the world. The first piece is in Egypt.

A CHUNK OF TOMMY’S HAIR FALLS OUT. His GUMS RECEDE. Before our eyes, he’s turning into a CORPSE. The tips of his gloves turn to dust. The Rangers scream. Billy’s unmoved expression is chilling.

CELIA  
The second piece...is more complicated. It’s in the Pacific Ocean. But he left himself a way to find it if he needed it. We’ll have to - 

ZAP!

CELIA  
AAAAHHHHH!

She’s been SHOT - her ARM has been GRAZED by a LASER. Instantly, Tommy is released; he collapses in a heap, barely breathing, but we see color and flesh coming back into his face.

Billy turns to see who fired, and UH-OH. NOW there is REAL EMOTION on his face: FURY.

BILLY  
Cestria!

CESTRIA  
(the blaster is still in her shaking hand)  
Celia, I’m sorry!

Billy points both bracers at Cestria. With stunning ruthlessness, he SLAMS her with a HURRICANE of BLUE LIGHTNING. She goes down, but he doesn’t stop. He’s STONE COLD MURDERING HER. She goes limp. The Rangers CRY OUT.

Celia is SOBBING. Billy pauses, spares a hand to point at her, and TELEPORTS HER OUT. 

Zack has FREED HIMSELF. He yanks off Kim’s collar. 

JASON  
Save Cestria!

Kim runs for Cestria; Billy easily blasts Kim away - right into Tommy - and goes back to murder. The NOISE of the LIGHTNING is INTENSE.

Zack is freeing Trini and Jason.

TRINI  
What do we do? He’s killing her!

KIM  
We can’t beat him here. 

TOMMY  
(staggering to his feet)  
No. Time to go.

He PULLS DOWN HIS GLOVE, revealing a BRACELET - a mystical-looking relic with a gem and runes. He spins his hands in the air in a practiced gesture, then throws out his arm, gem up.

TOMMY  
GET US OUT OF HERE!

A WOMAN'S VOICE  
You got it, hon.

Mystical, glittery VINES OF LIGHT slip out from the bracelet and touch each of the good guys. 

Cestria VANISHES in a PURPLE teleportation beam. Billy, surprised, turns to the Rangers, who vanish one by one: Trini in a YELLOW beam. Zack in a BLACK beam. Jason in a RED beam.

KIM  
(giving Tommy ye olde eyebrow)  
Who is she?

TOMMY  
(not terribly pleased)  
Guess you’ll meet her soon.

Kim in a PINK beam, Tommy in a GREEN beam.

Billy looks at the spot where they all stood. He’s not too upset, just thinking. Some RUNES have been burned into the dirt. Where has he seen them before?

BILLY  
How…

He FIGURES IT OUT.

BILLY  
(no fucking way)  
No.

He leaps back into his Romulus armor, which wraps around him. The mask jumps into place magnetically. Billy - Romulus - TELEPORTS AWAY.

INT. ROMULUS' MOON BASE - NIGHT  
Romulus POUNDS a button by a wall speaker.

ROMULUS  
(to speaker)  
Forget construction. All focus on the transport ships. We’re condensing the time frame.

 

CUT TO:  
EXT. NEAR AN OASIS IN EGYPT - NIGHT

A moment of tranquility. A beautiful desert landscape.

View from above: The Rangers lie in a sand dune, apparently asleep, in a circle, with their heads towards the middle, where a magic-looking STAFF is lodged in the ground. They ALL WAKE UP at once and rise, gasping and moaning.

ZACK  
Ow! What in the hell?! How does this day keep getting worse?

TOMMY  
Sorry, sorry, I know. Should have warned you. It’s rough.

TRINI  
Is it like this every time you teleport?

KIM  
Definitely not.

TOMMY  
It’s a new method. We haven’t perfected it yet.

JASON  
(removing the remains of his helmet)  
Good enough for me. Tommy. Man. You okay? 

TOMMY  
Yeah, I’m...  
(checks himself - IS he okay?)  
That was really bad, wasn’t it?

ZACK  
I, who almost got my head blown off, am also fine, thanks, Jason.

KIM  
Billy would never have done that.

JASON  
Kim. We just saw him try to kill his own wife. And Tommy. Two thousand people in Angel Grove are dead. We’re not going to solve this one with the power of friendship.

She’s hurt.

JASON  
...but we’ll figure it out.

KIM  
(significant; bitter)  
I know you won’t give up on him.

Jason’s expression turns UGLY. He clearly wants to respond, but restrains himself. The others aren’t sure what’s happening. Is this a fight?

JASON  
(remembers)  
Where’s Cestria? And...  
(looks around, takes in the beautiful, serene combination of desert and foliage)  
Where are we?

Tommy - noticeably NERVOUS for some reason - consults his bracelet again.

TOMMY  
(forced casual)  
Hey. Cestria with you?

WOMAN'S VOICE  
Yeah. I’m working on her. She’s in bad shape.

TOMMY  
I know you’ll do your best. See you soon.  
(to the others, brightly)  
We’re in Egypt. I’ve been doing research for a book.

ZACK  
Let me guess: “Chapter One - the Morning Star, the big evil all-powerful relic I probably should have warned the Power Rangers about”?

TOMMY  
(beat)  
That’s chapter three. Come on, home’s not too far.

He POWERS DOWN, grabs the magical staff out of the ground, and starts walking. The others follow him.

CUT TO:  
They’ve demorphed and traveled a short way. The girls are a little behind the boys. Zack notices this and takes advantage of the opportunity.

ZACK  
Hey. Just checking - you guys cool with Mini Trini? Having her on the team?

TOMMY  
What do you mean? She did great!

JASON  
He means she’s sixteen.

TOMMY  
We were fifteen.

ZACK  
And now we’re grownups with judgment. Would Trini be okay with this? Jason?

JASON  
I don’t know.

TOMMY  
Come on, Jase. Do you really think you’d say no if Danny got picked to be a Power Ranger?

Jason STOPS. Zack WINCES. Tommy takes a second to realize Jason looks like he’d like to pop him in the jaw.

JASON  
Nope. How far?

TOMMY  
Just down there.

Jason walks ahead. Quickly.

TOMMY  
Oh my god. Danny?

ZACK  
Last November.

TOMMY  
(horrified)  
I thought he was in remission!

ZACK  
He was till he wasn’t. Don’t bring it up. The end was really bad.

Tommy, feeling like an asshole, looks forward at Jason, then back at Kim. What can he do for them? Nothing.

CUT TO:  
The Rangers entering TOMMY’S HOUSE. An archaeologist’s base. It used to be a low, wide, primitive hut, but a sketchy living room and kitchen have been added. The fixtures are small and old-fashioned. Still, someone has tried to make this a home; there are decorations, and brightly-covered woven blankets are thrown over the spindly furniture.

TOMMY  
Uh, make yourselves comfortable. I’ve gotta just see...

Our heroes collapse on the couch and chairs. Kim and Jason are on opposite ends of the couch.

Tommy goes partially inside a doorway - it appears to be the doorway of a DARK BEDROOM. A WOMAN greets Tommy and they speak in low voices. We can’t see the woman well, or hear what they’re saying, but we see their HANDS on each other’s WAISTS. Kim watches closely. Emotion: unclear.

Kim turns and finds to her surprise that the others are rubbernecking as hard as she is. They silently agree to be a bunch of DIRTY GOSSIPS.

KIM  
Doesn’t sound like Kat.

JASON  
No, definitely American.

ZACK  
Think she’s a brunette...

TRINI  
Is he not supposed to have a girlfriend?

ZACK  
With Rangers there’s an application process. Goes through me.

Tommy kisses the woman’s forehead before popping back in...

...and SIGHING at his eager audience.

TOMMY  
I’ll introduce her when she’s done, okay? Let’s come up with a plan.

JASON  
Are we safe here?

TOMMY  
Yeah, it’s untraceable.

ZACK  
All right. We made it. Command Center.  
(to the ceiling)  
Zordon? Go ahead.  
(when there’s no answer)  
No? Okay. I vote that the guy who was willing to let me die explains himself.

TOMMY  
I couldn’t tell him where the Morning Star was.

ZACK  
You didn’t have to! Next time, LIE.

TOMMY  
That...would have been smart.

KIM  
Tommy. The Morning Star?

Tommy grabs a BIG BOOK on the coffee table - the book he’s been working on. It’s a manuscript, a compilation of typed pages, handwritten notes, and sketches. He opens it (Chapter Three) to a SKETCH of the Morning Star.

It’s a small staff with a spiked, starry head. 

TOMMY  
It’s a tool. And a weapon.

ZOOM IN, and we FLASH to a scene of it in real life - Gold handle, spikes sparkling like diamonds. Suddenly it’s covered in dirt.

As Tommy speaks, we see FLASHBACKS of what he’s describing.

TOMMY (V.O.)  
Originally alien, but it’s been on Earth for at least sixty-five million years. I found it in the stomach cavity of a T-Rex.

MORNING STAR’S P.O.V. - Paleontologist Tommy, a little younger, clearing the dust off it with interest, then alarm.

TOMMY (V.O.)  
I’d been traveling the world, looking for relics the Power Rangers had heard were lost on Earth. Found a few. This one was the most powerful.

GOLD LIGHT travels from the Morning Star up Tommy’s arm. His EYES TURN GOLD. He gasps at the sensation of power. We see an OUTLINE forming around him - that of a golden ranger uniform. He drops the weapon, gasping.

JASON (V.O.)  
And evil?

TOMMY (V.O.)  
When I held it, I felt like a god. The people who used to hold it lived like gods.

Flash to AN ANCIENT ALIEN LAND, where A PHARAOH-STYLE RANGER holds the Morning Star before cowering peasant aliens, using it to build a fantastic palace from nothing but sand.

Someone grabs his arm to take the star, and immediately gets MELTED. Bystanders throw themselves to the ground in worship position before the PHARAOH RANGER, who inclines his head - he approves.

TOMMY (V.O.)  
Its power comes from what we call the Morphing Grid. The ancients called it the lifespring. The web that holds reality together. Where souls are created. Our power coins are tiny conduits that tap into it. The Star is a giant conductor. Too strong for any mortal to be trusted with. It consumes them.

The Pharaoh Ranger has BURNED HIS CITY to the ground in his power madness. He looks at the Morning Star. Tries to fling it away. Can’t. It’s stuck to his hand. He falls to his knees, then slams the Morning Star down, creating an EXPLOSION around himself. The Morning Star flies into space.

BACK TO:

TRINI  
How did you learn this?

TOMMY  
I could tell it was too dangerous to deal with on my own. Had to get some expert help.

He GLANCES BACK towards the bedroom and is surprised to see the WOMAN has come out. She’s standing in the doorway, arms folded, watching.

The Rangers rise.

The woman is much more normal looking than they expected. She’s a cute, curvy brunette. Tommy’s age. There’s a spark in her eyes.

And there’s something FAMILIAR about her. 

WOMAN  
Tommy, did you offer our guests anything to eat?

She walks into the kitchen casually.

TOMMY  
(a little defiant, trying to finish the story before he has to deal with her)  
The Morning Star can’t be destroyed. But she [the woman] was able to split it in two. One part is here.

He indicates the STAFF he carried in. In the background, the woman has begun CHOPPING VEGETABLES. The adult rangers are paying more attention to her than to Tommy. They all look SUSPICIOUS.

TOMMY  
It’s been useful. Amplifies magic, gives information. It’s how we found you guys.

JASON  
Can we use it to--stop Billy?

WOMAN  
It can help, but we kept the weak half. The real power is in the head. He put THAT in the ocean.

She gives Tommy a LOOK - apparently she didn’t agree with that decision.

TOMMY  
Should have fired it into the sun.

KIM  
(to the woman)  
Uh, hi. Is Cestria going to be okay?

WOMAN  
...No.

The Rangers’ expressions drop accordingly.

WOMAN  
She’s comfortable. Asleep. I gave her a water source and something for pain. But...a few hours, max.

KIM  
Poor Billy.

ZACK  
Poor BILLY?!

KIM  
When he snaps out of this...

WOMAN  
Say, what do you all drink?  
(pulls liquor out of a mini fridge)  
I know you’ve had a day.

JASON  
We can’t drink on duty. I’m sorry, we haven’t been introduced.

Tommy tries, and fails, to rise to the task.

JASON  
I could swear... Why do you look...

WOMAN  
Familiar? You’re not wrong. I used to wear a lot more eye makeup.

They still don’t get it. Jason steps in for a closer look.

WOMAN  
Oh, Jason.  
(reaches across the counter to stroke his cheek)  
I miss the earring.

TOMMY  
(biting the bullet)  
Guys. Uh. Meet...Rita.

SILENCE. And more silence. Rita goes back to chopping vegetables.

TRINI  
Rita...Repulsa?

RITA  
Hey there, beautiful. I used to work with your mom.

More silence. Tommy searches for a friendly face. He doesn’t find one. They’re not mad or scared; they’re FLABBERGASTED. Rita makes a show of not caring.

After a long enough beat for Tommy to SUFFER EVERY AGONY, Jason reaches in Rita’s direction. Everybody watches. Rita grips the knife a little tighter... 

And Jason’s fingers FIRMLY CLASP THE LIQUOR BOTTLE.

He drags it toward him across the counter.

TOMMY  
(exploding)  
You guys remember! When Zordon sacrificed himself, he sent out the wave of purifying energy? It had different effects on everyone - it’s been decades, she’s not dangerous, if you talk to her, you’ll see, she’s- 

JASON  
Shut up.  
(to Rita)  
Can you wake Cestria without hurting her?

RITA  
Think so.

Jason takes a LOOOOONG DRINK, then stands there staring. Rita doesn’t move. Jason make a HARSH HAND MOTION: _Then what the fuck are you waiting for?_

RITA  
Oh!

She starts to exit, but the look she throws Jason on the way can’t be misread: ME-YOW. She wouldn’t mind taking more orders from him.

The others follow in a daze. Tommy is MISERABLE.

CUT TO:  
Cestria’s FACE, gently illuminated as she wakes. 

We see her perspective: She seems to be looking at the moon, but from underwater. It’s all an enchanting, blurry blue-green.

Now we see her from the Rangers’ perspective: She lies, covered in a blanket from the armpits down, on a bed in a room with a single greenish light. She is in a WATER CAPSULE. The capsule has no sides; it’s held in place by magic. And as Rita, in a corner, waves a wand, the water dissipates.

Again, Cestria’s perspective: The Rangers, in a circle around her. Five friendly faces.

JASON  
I’m sorry. We don’t have much time.

CESTRIA  
You mean *I* don’t have much time.

Jason NODS.

KIM  
We need to know what’s wrong with Billy, and how to fix it.

CESTRIA  
(after taking a moment to accept her fate)  
I don’t know what changed him. But I know what he’s planning. He already decimated Aquitar, starting with my Ranger team. Then Horath. 

ZACK  
Why?

CESTRIA  
He’s collected morphers. Other valuables. Tech. But that’s not his true motivation. I think he can’t stop himself. He’s become addicted to destruction. You might have twenty-four hours. He’s growing monsters - thousands of them. Soon he’ll release them from his base.

TOMMY  
Where’s the base?

ALL EXCEPT TOMMY  
The moon!

TOMMY  
Sorry. That’s first priority, then. We’ll take the Zords up there and blow it up.

CESTRIA  
No!

JASON  
(seeing Tommy is now too embarrassed to ask why)  
The little girl.  
(to Cestria)  
Your daughter?

CESTRIA  
And Billy’s. It started with her.

CUT TO:  
INT. ROMULUS' MOON BASE - NIGHT

Romulus carries Celia to a medical room and sits her on a padded platform. She is still sobbing - traumatized.

Billy steps out of the Romulus armor and looks at Celia as if he wants to apologize. He can’t. But he does hug her - a big, genuine, comforting hug.

CESTRIA (V.O.)  
Celia. She was born...perfect.

Billy examines Celia’s wound. We watch him work to control his anger at the sight. 

CESTRIA (V.O.)  
We worshipped her. Our only child, and one of a kind. Half human.

Billy grabs a medical device. During the next speech, we watch him work: He is an excellent doctor. Gentle, competent, thorough. He goes through several steps to clean and close the wound, being careful not to hurt Celia.

CESTRIA (V.O.)  
That was the problem. Half human. We didn’t know what to expect. At first she thrived - in the water and on land. But it didn’t last. As she grew, the weaknesses in her biology became apparent. Her human and Aquitan genes were incompatible. She wasn’t meant to be. We saw she wouldn’t survive.

CUT TO:  
Jason and Kim looking at each other. They know all about sick kids. They know where this story goes.

Jason decides to take a risk; without letting the others see, he puts his hand lightly on the small of Kim’s back. Kim stiffens, but allows it for now.

CESTRIA  
Billy couldn’t accept it.

CUT TO:  
Billy has finished healing Celia’s arm. The seam is barely visible; it’s a perfect job. Billy kisses the top of Celia’s head.

CESTRIA (V.O.)  
You know he’s a master scientist. He tried everything. Invented machines, treatments…contacted other worlds. His experiments gave Celia all sorts of new strengths.

Billy has put away his tools. Celia remains on the platform, shaken and vulnerable, trying not to cry.

BILLY  
I need you to share what you extracted from Tommy.

He holds out a hand. Celia stares at it miserably, then closes her eyes. She begins to glow green - but it’s pulsing weakly. Billy frowns, trying to be patient.

CESTRIA (V.O.)  
But she was dying. Once Billy realized there was no hope, he left. Didn’t tell me or Celia where he was going, just took a ship and vanished. And when he came back...it wasn’t him. It was Romulus.

Billy snatches Celia’s hand. Some green energy flows into him, but it’s just a trickle. Celia can’t focus. She’s crying again.

BILLY  
Celia. Now.

BACK TO:  
ZACK  
But he saved her?

CESTRIA  
Oh, yes. 

BACK TO:  
BILLY  
I need specifics. Rita is shielding them from me. If they’re in Egypt, the sun will rise any minute. They’ll be able to hide it somewhere new.

CESTRIA (V.O.)  
She always adored him. Now she won’t leave his side. But the cost...

BACK TO:  
Celia is unsuccessfully trying to hold in a breakdown.

BILLY  
(harsh)  
Celia! She’s gone. Crying won’t bring her back. Help me! Tell me where they are!

She’s trembling with pain and rage. Very slightly, she shakes her head. The green light fades. 

Billy is taken aback.

BILLY  
You blame me? If you had told me she stowed away, she might still be alive. Now I’m all you have left. Tell me where they are.

CELIA  
(barely audible)  
I won’t.

Again, Billy’s face does the talking: What the fuck did you just say? We, along with Celia, watch his surprise turn to rage. The rage boils. What’s he going to do?

BACK TO:  
Cestria’s wide-eyed face.

CESTRIA  
I don’t know why he saved her, if it meant putting her through this kind of hell.

Just like that...her eyes are still open, but there’s no light behind them.

BACK TO:  
Close on Billy: His FIST FLIES. WHAM! Like an anvil from the sky. Holy crap, did he just punch Celia’s head off? 

Reveal...no. He punched the wall beside her head. His fist is EMBEDDED there.

Celia is TERRIFIED. She shrinks against the wall as Billy puts his face an inch from hers and hisses through his teeth.

BILLY  
So it’s arrived. Teenage rebellion. Well, young lady.  
(reasonable)  
I’m your father and I love you.  
(deadly)  
So I’m going to give you an opportunity to reevaluate your decision.

RITA (V.O.)  
He sold his soul.

CUT TO:  
Kim in the doorway of the bedroom. She’s looking at Cestria’s body, which is covered in a blanket. The others are in the living room.

ZACK  
What do you know about it?

During Rita’s next line, Jason approaches Kim and touches her arm as if to offer comfort. Kim rejects it, walking back to the group with her arms crossed. Jason is HURT.

RITA  
About what makes a person travel across the galaxy in search of impossible power and return full of hatred and an insane desire to send hundreds of killer monsters down to planets full of innocent people? Nothing.

Rita LICKS HER THUMB AND RUBS IT ON ZACK’S BROKEN NOSE; it heals instantly.

ZACK  
So selling souls is a real thing?

TRINI  
(to Rita)  
But you got yours back. Right?

RITA  
Under conditions we can’t duplicate.

JASON  
What does he want with the Morning Star? Doesn’t he have enough power?

RITA  
You always want more. But he doesn’t even have enough to operate in daylight. Pretty big limit. These contracts always have fine print. You noticed the werewolf theme?

TOMMY  
I thought it was because the wolf was his spirit animal.

TRINI  
What was your fine print?

RITA  
Baby, it was a real headache.

TOMMY  
Focus.

TRINI  
Sorry. What were you culturally appropriating?

Rita LOOKS ALARMED. She SENSES SOMETHING.

TOMMY  
(re: Trini)  
What?

ZACK  
Oh yeah, look out, they don’t get tattoos anymore. They get woke.

JASON  
Stop. We’ve got to call the Zords and get up there. Cestria thought we had less than a d-

RITA  
ABOVE US!

JASON  
GO!

CUT TO:  
Exterior shot of the house as it’s COMPLETELY VAPORIZED FROM ABOVE. 

FIRE GUSHES DOWN ON IT, as if from God’s nuclear blow drier. In seconds, the house and the landscape around it are a BLASTED, GLASSY FURNACE IN WHICH NOTHING COULD SURVIVE.

CLOSE shot inside the unbearable heat, which seems to be warping the camera lens: A hand - a gloved Ranger hand - stretching out desperately. Green diamonds. It’s Tommy.

CUT TO:  
INT. ROMULUS' SHIP - JUST BEFORE SUNRISE

Billy, in the Romulus armor but without the mask, is at the controls, pouring down the fire with dead eyes. Numitor is beside him. He casts a side-eye at Billy.

In response, Billy PRESSES THE LEVER HARDER.

BACK TO:  
The fire. It’s LOUD, and we can’t tell if its screaming quality comes from the fire or from the dying Rangers.

We see the staff of the Morning Star, glowing white-hot. Tommy’s gloved hand reaches for it, shaking. 

It falls short.

But a bare human arm - Rita’s arm, sparkling with magic protection - grabs it.

We hear her SCREAM a MAGIC WORD. The staff sends out a burst of energy, a bright circle that scuds out of the column of fire like one of Saturn’s rings. Rita’s arm disappears; the staff falls.

BACK TO:  
Billy’s eyes. He’s invested in sterilizing this crater.

BILLY  
You disapprove?

NUMITOR  
It’s almost sunrise. And you’re wasting fuel.

The lights on the ship GO DARK. Though the blast lever is still forward, the blasting sound dies. They’re out of fuel.

NUMITOR  
But I’m sure your brilliant calculations are more accurate than mine.

BILLY  
(landing the ship)  
Keep practicing, Numitor. You’ll master humor one of these days. In the meantime, don’t worry...

CUT TO:  
The Staff of the Morning Star, alone and exposed in the EMPTY, SMOLDERING CRATER WHERE OUR HEROES BURNED. It’s dawn.

BILLY (V.O.)  
We no longer require fuel.

CUT TO:  
EXT. A MYSTERIOUS STONE PLAZA - NIGHT

CLOSE ON Trini’s face in the Yellow Ranger helmet - close enough that through the visor, we can see her OPEN HER EYES. We can hear her breathing.

First in her helmet reflection, then from her perspective, we see that she is looking at a MIRACULOUS, GLITTERY CANOPY OF STARS AND GALAXIES. Trini has no idea what’s going on; the beauty is overwhelming.

She sits up with ease - too much ease, folding in half with no resistance, like she’s weightless. She holds out an arm and waves it slowly. Her motions are smooth and dreamlike.

She is lying on an enormous CIRCLE OF SMOOTH STONE recessed into the ground - a shallow amphitheater. 

Coming partially to her senses, she tries to leap to her feet and finds herself FLOATING a couple feet off the ground. This must be a dream; we hold our breaths with her. 

She sinks gracefully; her toes touch the stone first, the way a fairy’s would.

At the edge of the stone circle, she sees a woman standing with her back to Trini. Rita.

Trini bounds toward her as well as she can, floating with every step. Now she can see up over the raised edge, and she stands taking in the view with Rita. For the third time in a minute, she’s stunned.

EARTH hangs in the glittery sky before her. 

She’s on the moon. 

We’ve been hearing her breathe because the Ranger uniform is doing double duty as a spacesuit. In this and all scenes on the moon, the Ranger VOICES will be slightly MODULATED because of this.

RITA  
(turning; her hair floats a little)  
Your first time?

TRINI  
Uh-huh. 

RITA  
Not sure why, but it feels like mine too.

TRINI  
How are you...alive?

RITA  
Sweetie. Please.

TRINI  
Sorry. I’m sure I’ll run out of dumb questions soon.

Rita tosses a friendly arm over her shoulder. They look at Earth for another moment, then Rita points lower on the landscape and waves. From scattered points, the other Rangers are approaching. 

CUT TO:  
The Rangers and Rita stand by the stone circle. A LONG SHOT reveals that they are on the edge of the DARK SIDE OF THE MOON. Most of Romulus’ sprawling, monstrous Moon Base falls just inside the shadow; the stone circle is at the very edge of the complex. AUTOMATONS are at work expanding the base.

JASON  
So he has the staff.

RITA  
I couldn’t bring it with us.

TOMMY  
Hey. You saved us.

Rita shrugs.

ZACK  
From burning to death.  
(sincere)  
Thank you.

After a pause, he HITS Jason. 

Jason, with difficulty, chokes out something like “Yeah, thank you” as well, followed by everyone else.

KIM  
Without the staff, you can’t teleport us back, right?

RITA  
My powers aren’t what they used to be.

KIM  
So we’ve got to...what? Steal a ship?

JASON  
First we have to find the girl.

KIM  
Um. I have a concern about that.

JASON  
That she might not want to be rescued? Doesn’t matter.

TOMMY  
You wouldn’t be saying that if she’d sucked out YOUR life force!

JASON  
She’s not the one who sold her soul. She’s a victim. Billy’s daughter. We have to try.

KIM  
(venomous)  
Regardless of who gets hurt, huh?

JASON  
Not now.

KIM  
When?

JASON  
(yelling)  
Every other day of our lives, Kim! Literally every single day!

ZACK  
Whoa! Whoooooooaaaah! 

Beat. Everyone stares.

TRINI  
Are you guys, like, okay?

TOMMY  
We should split up! The search’ll go faster.

JASON  
Yeah. Teams of two. Trini and Zack, you and Kim, me and Rita.

Awkward silence. Tommy and Rita exchange a look.

TOMMY  
Wouldn’t it make more sense if--

JASON  
Nope!

We can’t tell what Kim’s thinking with her helmet on. She turns and bounds away.

RITA  
Go, babe. I think Jason has some questions for me.

TOMMY  
Keep it professional. 

RITA  
(sexy, toying with him)  
Mmmmm.

TOMMY  
Billy’s going to find the head of the Morning Star soon.

RITA  
Mmmmm.

Zack quietly starts to lead Trini off.

ZACK  
(to Trini, cheerful)  
We’ll be the emotionally healthy team!

CUT TO:  
EXT. THE PACIFIC OCEAN - NIGHT

Romulus’ ship hangs low over the ocean with a hatch open. The L.A. coast is in the background. Numitor, clinging firmly to a support, stands staring out of the hatch - in jumping distance of the water. It’s stormy; the line between wet and dry is blurred. 

NUMITOR  
(yelling back into the ship)  
I left Aquitar for a reason!

BILLY  
(from behind him)  
We won’t stay long. Just long enough for you to dive down and retrieve it.

Numitor is aghast.

BILLY  
Your expression. That’s funny.

He walks past Numitor to the edge of the hatch ramp. The wind BLOWS wildly around him, but he doesn’t waver; he doesn’t even mind - he breathes in the storm. Numitor watches, worrying.

Billy holds out a hand, grasping the glowing staff. He flicks his wrist; the ship DROPS ten feet, RIGHT TO THE SURFACE of the ocean, alarming Numitor. Billy doesn’t waver.

NUMITOR  
It’s right here? This close to land? You were able to find it?

BILLY  
Negative. Even Tommy didn’t know where it was. But he attached it to something he COULD locate.  
(amused, to himself)  
He could never throw away an opportunity to show off.

A WAVE SMASHES the ship.

NUMITOR  
My lord, please.

BILLY  
Be patient. We can’t search. It has to come to us.

Again, he stretches out his staff; this time it touches the water. It makes a SOUND; a shock wave briefly parts the waters, and the continuing underwater vibrations tell us the sound can be heard across the whole ocean.

It’s slow and warped by the water, but just clear enough that we can recognize it.

Six notes.

The CALL OF THE DRAGONZORD.

TRINI (V.O.)  
So he was a nerd?

CUT TO:  
Zack and Trini SCALING A WALL OF THE MOON BASE.

ZACK  
I didn’t say that! Guy loved school, though. Got a B once, almost killed him.

TRINI  
Aw, a Ravenclaw. Makes sense. Blue.

ZACK  
...okay.

TRINI  
Speaking of.

ZACK  
Nobody’s trading colors!

TRINI  
You’re telling me you’re okay with-

ZACK  
It’s a coincidence, Trini. The colors were chosen by an intergalactic-

TRINI  
(overlapping him)  
Coincidence! Like it’s a coincidence that the Pink Ranger’s a woman? With a skirt?!

ZACK  
I’m pretty sure the skirt is optional.

POW! Zack gets NAILED by a BLAST from a security LASER MACHINE GUN. He FALLS HARD down a level on the tower. The gun KEEPS FIRING, alternating between the two Rangers; Zack rolls away and Trini dodges until she manages to bring down the gun with a couple shots from her BLADE BLASTER.

She’s shaken and out of breath.

Zack, hurting, gets painfully to his feet.

ZACK  
Anyway, I was saying. Billy’s really a sweet guy. He used to wear these giant overalls…

CUT TO:  
Jason and Rita. They’ve just broken into a dark room full of objects we can’t make out. A REPAIR BOT scurries across the hole in the window, creating a MECHANICAL SPIDER-WEB that starts to repair the hole. As soon as the hole closes, Rita’s hair drops; normal gravity has returned.

JASON  
So...

He takes a STEP and the room LIGHTS UP - not bright, just enough to ARTISTICALLY ILLUMINATE some EXHIBITS. This is a TREASURE ROOM. Some of the treasures are enclosed in opaque SAFES. As Jason and Rita speak, they move slowly through the room, not looking at each other.

JASON  
You and Tommy.

RITA  
Yep.

JASON  
Didn’t work out with Zedd?

RITA  
Believe it or not, our marriage didn’t have the healthiest foundation.

JASON  
And Tommy doesn’t mind all the...evil deeds. Like, even the whole bunch of them specifically directed at him.

RITA  
Gosh, Jason, I don’t know. It’s never come up. Is this all you wanted to talk to me about?

JASON  
What do you think was in here?

One of the SAFES has been blown open. It’s empty. 

Rita NARROWS HER EYES at it, then LOOKS AT A FEW OTHER OPAQUE SAFES. We see through her perspective: MAGIC-VISION. She can make out a few sparkling outlines of familiar shapes within the safes: Zeo crystals, other morphing tools.

RITA  
Ranger gear. This probably held your coins.

JASON  
Why did you do it?

RITA  
What? All the evil? I told you. Or...you mean why did I save you?

JASON  
Why did you sell your soul?

Rita smiles, knowing what he’s thinking. She’s sympathetic.

RITA  
I don’t remember.

SKITTER SKITTER. What was that? Jason grabs his Blade Blaster. There’s something moving in a corner - we can make out what looks like a mechanical ARM dragging itself along by METAL FINGERS.

JASON  
(following)  
Wait here.

RITA  
Wow.  
(but too lazy to go with him)  
You know, Baby Trini might be onto something with the...dismantling the patriarchy...thing...

She trails off because as she looks back, her MAGIC VISION catches a SHAPE SHE MISSED in the BLOWN-UP SAFE.

She CHECKS to make sure Jason’s not looking - he isn’t - and reaches into the safe. There’s a HIDDEN DOOR in the bottom of it. She lifts it and her eyes widen at what she finds inside. We can’t see whatever it is as she removes it, grinning with disbelief at her luck.

JASON  
No way!

Rita JUMPS, but he wasn’t talking to her. She HIDES whatever she found in her blouse and rushes over to join him.

CUT TO:  
Jason, in the next room - another treasure room, this one filled with destroyed robots - taking his helmet off to reveal he’s truly happy.

JASON  
Alpha!

ALPHA 5  
Jason! Jason Lee Scott!

A BIIIIIG HUG. Jason missed this guy!

JASON  
Good to see you!

ALPHA 5  
Ay yi yi! You’ve changed!

JASON  
(laughing)  
So have you, buddy!

ALPHA 5 is less than half the bot he used to be. He’s a damaged head, a few bits of neck and shoulder, some dangling wires, and a detached arm. The rest of his pieces - burned beyond repair - are in a DISPLAY CASE which he has apparently escaped from.

JASON  
You’re not hurting, are you?

ALPHA 5  
I am not programmed to feel pain. But Jason, something terrible has happened!

JASON  
You think? We could sure use your help. This place is computer operated, right?

ALPHA 5  
Right!

JASON  
You compatible?

ALPHA 5  
Now I’m hurt--that you have to ask!

Rita watches, smiling in spite of herself. What a pair of cuties.

CUT TO:  
Tommy and Kim crossing a HUGE empty room.

KIM  
If we do find Celia, what’s the plan?

TOMMY  
Try to talk her down before she kills us, I guess.

KIM  
God, this room. What was he using it for?

TOMMY  
I’m thinking the throne’s gonna go there...gladiator fights out here...or maybe it’s where he’ll keep all the monsters during the off-season.

KIM  
Looks like he already got started.

They’ve reached a WALL. It’s SCRATCHED TO HELL.

Tommy continues THROUGH A LARGE DOORWAY, but Kim stays looking at the scratch marks. Tommy pops back in.

TOMMY  
Kim?

Kim shakes her head, then walks quickly beside him. As they walk down a PASSAGEWAY:

TOMMY  
...are you crying?

Kim tries to keep walking. Tommy STOPS HER.

TOMMY  
Hey. It’s okay. We all love Billy.

KIM  
How could he do this?

She removes her helmet - yes, she’s crying. Tommy removes his, too, and catches her in a BIG HUG. Kim melts into it, resting her head on his shoulder. He strokes her hair.

KIM  
You know, when Zordon first picked us, Billy was the only one who couldn’t fight. He’d never thrown a punch. Bulk and Skull used to stuff him in trash cans.

TOMMY  
I know.

She pulls back; he thumbs away her tears.

KIM  
What must he have gone through? To change so much?

Tommy doesn’t have an answer. It’s just the two of them and silence. Touching. Faces six inches apart.

Kim seems to wake up. She pulls away from him.

KIM  
Sorry. 

TOMMY  
Don’t be.

Kim starts walking again. Tommy follows.

KIM  
I just feel like I’m losing everyone I love all at once. First Trini. Then Danny and Jason. Now Billy. Even my high school crush ran off to play Indiana Jones and the Space Witch of Doom.

TOMMY  
Hey, you send a guy a Dear John letter AND marry somebody else, he starts to lose hope.

KIM  
(laughs)  
Ugh, that letter. I was so dramatic.

TOMMY  
We all survived.  
(Wince. Poor choice of words.)  
Wait. You said you lost Jason?

KIM  
We’ve got an appointment to sign the paperwork.

They’ve reached a BRIDGE SECTION with GLASS WALLS AND CEILING. They stop and look out at the sky. In the distance, we can see ROBOTS working - building the base ever larger. Sharp eyes might notice a pale REFLECTION watching the pair.

Tommy gets Kim to face him again.

TOMMY  
Tell me what happened. With Danny.

KIM  
(embarrassed - trying to give the short version)  
Um. The cancer came back, obviously. And you know Jason: he doesn’t give up. There was an experimental treatment - super chemo, I guess, really aggressive. Jason got him on it. I agreed, I wanted it too. But then...  
It didn’t work. At all. Anybody, anybody with any objectivity could see it wasn’t helping. And you know what chemo does to people.  
(getting overwhelmed)  
We could have made him comfortable. He could have been in his own bed, eating the foods he liked, watching his TV shows. He could have had visitors. Died in our arms. But Jason. Wouldn’t. Listen. He kept saying we couldn’t lose hope. Couldn’t believe I wanted to bring him home. Accused me of…  
(clenches her teeth)  
I would have thrown myself into a volcano for Danny. You know that.

TOMMY  
Of course.

KIM  
The treatment was torture. He went blind.  
(whispers)  
His teeth fell out.

TOMMY  
Kim...

KIM  
And now that it’s over, we can’t stop fighting about it. We’ve both said too much we can’t take back. Or forget. So.

TOMMY  
You’d be surprised what you can forgive.

He approaches. Places his hands on her waist. Leans in.

TOMMY  
(closing his eyes and whispering in her ear)  
Behind us. Don’t look. Put your helmet on. Three...

CUT TO:  
Trini and Zack staring up at Celia’s empty tank. The GLASS IS BROKEN, as if by a fist; half the water has poured out. The Rangers see a TOY at the bottom of the tank.

ZACK  
Oh, man. This must be the kid’s room.

TRINI  
What do you think happened?

BACK TO:  
TOMMY  
(squeezing Kim’s hand)  
Two...

CUT TO:  
Jason and Rita have hooked Alpha 5 up to the base’s computer control panel. Alpha’s severed arm is typing away. Jason is intensely focused. Rita is close behind him. Too close. She moves - he sees her hand - he tries to defend himself - 

BACK TO:  
TOMMY  
One.

Tommy and Kim jam on their helmets and SPIN, raising their blasters.

Nothing’s there but a puddle.

BACK TO:  
Jason has Rita by the neck. She gives him a look: Calm down, ya nut! - and keeps reaching past him to PLUG IN a last component. When Rita doesn’t pull back (she’s a little turned on), Jason releases her.

BACK TO:  
Zack and Trini looking at the tank. Trini approaches in the eerie stillness and TAPS THE GLASS. Celia’s PET SEA CREATURE, which is DEAD, doesn’t respond.

AND A HORRIFYING BOG MONSTER SMASHES THROUGH THE WALL AND SWALLOWS TRINI.

ZACK  
AAAHHHHH!!!

BACK TO:  
Jason and Rita, leaping to their feet - they can see EXPLOSIONS and CHAOS out the window. LIGHTS all over the base come ON; ENGINES START UP.

ALPHA 5  
I’m losing control! An override!

RITA  
Well, override it back!

ALPHA 5  
I didn’t catch your name.

BACK TO:  
Tommy and Kim, looking around at sudden ALARMING NOISES. HATCHES in the walls and floor begin to open. Sounds and emerging claws tell us they contain MONSTERS.

KIM  
What’s happening?!

BACK TO:  
Zack materializes his AXE and tries to pursue the monster that ate Trini; he’s immediately RAILROADED by ANOTHER monster.

BACK TO:  
JASON  
(to himself)  
Billy got both pieces.

He grabs his helmet.

CUT TO:  
Numitor’s face. He’s in AWE. Billy is rising from the ocean, and briefly appears to stand on the water, surrounded by a tornado of screaming rain.

After a second, a metal floor becomes visible beneath him, and we realize that he is not standing on water, but on the rising top of the DRAGONZORD, which pushes the water up in a hill but doesn’t crest; we can’t really see it yet. 

Billy holds the Morning Star, now COMPLETE with its GLOWING HEAD. POWER visibly CASCADES into him. He looks like an ANGRY GOD. His gaze is turned up to the moon.

CUT TO:  
Jason, Zack, Tommy and Kim all running into the FIGHT. Kim’s ARROWS whiz through the air. Jason and Tommy are FIRING their blasters. Rita is far behind. Monsters EXPLODE out of every surface around our heroes as they run. Hundreds of them. Maybe thousands.

ZACK  
THAT ONE!

While DODGING other monsters, our heroes CHASE the one with Trini in its stomach.

NOTE: Most of the monsters are NOT ATTACKING; they are RUNNING WITH PURPOSE towards an unknown destination. Only a few notice the Rangers and get involved.

Kim scores a few ARROWS in the bog monster, but they only slow it down, and quickly, Kim, Jason, and Tommy are waylaid into INDIVIDUAL FIGHTS.

ZACK is left in pursuit of Trini. As the monster runs, we see its stomach is being POKED FROM INSIDE.

ZACK  
Yes, Trini! Cut your way out! Come on!

The monster, in AGONY, stalls, then FLAILS DESPERATELY ON ITS BACK. Zack RAISES HIS AXE OVER ITS STOMACH, but hesitates - how can he be sure not to slice Trini?

Crap! It flips onto its STOMACH. It begins THRASHING INTO EVERYTHING, BEATING ITSELF AGAINST EVERY SURFACE. Its motions have to be CRUSHING Trini.

ZACK  
Agh! Stop it!

He SLICES OFF THE MONSTER’S HEAD.

It COLLAPSES - WHAM! Zack stares at its exposed stomach with fear - could anything still be alive in there?

ZACK  
(feeling the stomach, axe ready, trying to find where to slice)  
Trini? Trini?

SPLUT. Zack sees TRINI’S GLOVED HAND, holding a dagger, STICKING OUT OF THE MONSTER’S SEVERED NECK, WAVING WILDLY. Zack YANKS her out from that end; she’s covered in GOO.

ZACK  
Are you oka--

TRINI  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!

Beat.

A SMALL FLYING MONSTER blows by her head; she SAVAGELY DICES IT with her daggers.

TRINI  
AAAAGH!!

ZACK  
Great. A triggered millennial.

TRINI  
(at ZACK, waving the daggers - but joking)  
AAAAGH!!

They rejoin the battle.

Meanwhile, JASON AND TOMMY ARE FIGHTING A DRAGON. It blows GREEN FLAMES.

TOMMY  
This guy looks familiar.

JASON  
Yeah? Try playing a flute at it!

Kim, who is on HIGH GROUND, tosses off a small monster and notices it lands on a FROZEN PUDDLE. She looks around, curious, and sees a bit of WHITE in a window - it shrinks away from her gaze.

A monster COMES AT RITA; Rita SUMMONS A WATERMELON-SIZED ORB OF ENERGY around her fist and punches it away. Another monster; she manages a basketball-sized orb. Yet another is coming...she’s running out of energy. Can’t get another orb to grow and stay. Just as the third monster LEAPS ON HER, JAWS OPEN, it is SLAMMED BACK by a PINK ARROW that goes down its throat.

Rita looks at Kim. Looks at the dead monster. Looks back at Kim, prepared to thank her - but KIM HAS VANISHED.

Tommy and Jason are having extra trouble with the dragon because OTHER MONSTERS keep crossing through the fight, like stampeding wildebeests. During the following dialogue, all continue fighting.

JASON  
Where are they all going?!

ZACK  
Nowhere good.

TRINI  
There! Look!

The monsters are POURING from all directions into SMALL CARGO SHIPS which are TAKING OFF.

TOMMY  
They’re heading for Earth. We’ve gotta get down there.

JASON  
Alpha’s getting us a ship. But we can’t leave without Celia. 

TOMMY  
We might have to.

JASON  
We’re not abandoning Billy’s kid here.

ZACK  
Other people’s kids are down there, Jason. MY kids are down there.

Jason pauses.

EXT. THE FRONT YARD OF THE TAYLOR HOME - NIGHT

Angela, up with the baby, looks out from her balcony on the INCREDIBLE VIEW the Taylor home affords: all across L.A., down to the beach, where a LOCALIZED HURRICANE is forming.

ANGELA  
What is going ON out there?

Above her, we see LIGHTS IN THE SKY. BILLY’S MONSTER SHIPS.

CUT TO:  
EXT. VENICE BEACH, L.A. - NIGHT

And we find out “what’s going on out there.” The DRAGONZORD is RISING FROM THE OCEAN and WALKING ONTO THE BEACH. It CRUSHES a few beachside structures, then stops. 

Cars swerve. Pedestrians react.

CUT TO:  
Numitor in the cockpit. SMILING.

He SLAMS a HANDLE LEVER forward. The DRAGONZORD jumps forward with a ROAR THAT SHAKES THE CITY.

BACK TO:  
Angela, wide-eyed, realizing this is bad.

BACK TO:  
Jason. Still fighting the dragon. Monsters are heading to Earth in droves. 

TOMMY  
Jason, we’re out of time.

JASON  
Fine. We’ll come back for her. 

TRINI  
Wait. Where’s Kim?

The briefest pause. Where IS Kim? They can’t search; they are immediately FORCED TO KEEP FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES.

INT. A NEW SECTION OF ROMULUS' MOON BASE - NIGHT

A TRAIL OF WATER leads down a maze-like corridor full of extra offshoots and mysterious doorways.

Kim is following it. Carefully. Quietly. But it ends.

We see CELIA’S FEET: she steps behind Kim, blocking the exit.

Kim hears it and SLOWLY TURNS.

Celia looks TERRIFYING. She’s SOAKED; her white dress hangs ghoulishly. She’s pale and has circles under her eyes - her desperate, traumatized eyes. She’s a creature from a horror movie. Miles away from the sweet little girl in the woods.

KIM  
(no idea what to do. After a beat, the words that tumble out surprise even her.)  
Hi, Celia. My name is Kimberly. Hart. How old are you?

No answer.

KIM  
Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?

No answer...and then, the tiniest shake of the head.

KIM  
Good! Are you planning on sucking my soul out?

No answer.

KIM  
Well...fine. But before you do, just let me say: whatever happens, no matter what you’ve done or what your dad did or even whatever you do to me now, you’re not alone. The Power Rangers will still help you and protect you. We won’t hurt you. Or give up on you. We’ll--

Celia FLINGS HERSELF AT KIM.

And catches her in a HUGE, DESPERATE HUG. 

Kim holds her tight.

CUT TO:  
Kim leaving the fortress through a huge scary doorway, with CELIA (wearing a BREATHING APPARATUS) IN HER ARMS.

Just as she crosses the threshold, the BODY OF THE DRAGON the other rangers have been fighting SLAMS against the wall, smashing the building behind her. Kim doesn’t flinch.

TOMMY  
Kim!

Jason steps forward as if about to speak, but he stops. Kim cradling Celia - practically asleep, arms around Kim’s neck - is a moving picture.

A SPACESHIP CAREENS into view and tilts wildly, boarding hatch open. The other Rangers protect Kim from the still-swarming army of monsters as she walks calmly aboard. 

ZACK  
(jumping in behind her as the ship rises)  
Great timing, Alpha!

The other Rangers LEAP ABOARD the ship (Tommy carries Rita) and help each other make it inside. The ship WOBBLES sketchily.

JASON  
Alpha! You got yourself uploaded to the ship?

ALPHA 5'S VOICE  
Yes, Jason!

JASON  
Last chance! You sure?

ALPHA 5'S VOICE  
I’m certain!

JASON  
Then do it!

Beat. Nothing. Down in the base, we see a couple of wires sparking impotently.

ALPHA 5'S VOICE  
The initiator mechanism has malfunctioned!

All the Rangers except Kim make an IDENTICAL NOISE OF FRUSTRATION. AS ONE, THEY LEAN OUT THE OPEN HATCH, AIM, AND FIRE THEIR BLADE BLASTERS AT A HUGE FUEL TANK.

It sets off a CHAIN OF EXPLOSIONS that DESTROY the base and all the remaining monsters. The ship HATCH CLOSES.

TRINI  
How many made it off?

ALPHA 5'S VOICE  
At least a dozen ships. Carrying twenty-five creatures each.

TRINI  
Three hundred.

ZACK  
(whistles)

JASON  
Three hundred monsters. Plus Billy.

ALPHA 5’S VOICE  
At the Command Center, we could possibly--

TOMMY  
Come on, Alpha. I didn’t get all these tattoos to run away from a fight.

ALPHA 5’S VOICE  
Oh. Well then. May the Power protect us.

ZACK  
FLOOR IT!

The ship ZOOMS away.

CUT TO:  
EXT. LOS ANGELES - AN HOUR FROM SUNRISE

The city is BURNING. Screams of civilians fill the air. The Dragonzord stomps around, wrecking buildings. Ships drop MONSTERS OF ALL SIZES from the sky.

Billy - ROMULUS MASK ON - stands on the Hollywood hill, watching it all. But a close-up reveals he’s looking up at the moon. He clenches his fist. He knows what just happened.

ROMULUS  
(can’t believe the Rangers’ stupidity)  
Who do they think has more to lose?

He CATCHES a passing monster with the MORNING STAR. The monster’s eyes light up with INTELLIGENCE; gold veins, infusing it with strength and swelling its size, streak across its body.

ROMULUS  
Hunt them down.

It runs towards a NICE NEIGHBORHOOD. A neighborhood where ZACK’S FAMILY is attempting to flee. 

Angela had them in the car, but they’re getting out because the road is destroyed and there’s a traffic jam. She HEARS THE MONSTER COMING.

ANGELA  
(to Will and Rose)  
Oh my god, run! Run!

She STRUGGLES to get the BABY out of the CARSEAT. The monster is BARRELING TOWARDS THEM. It knocks an empty car out of its way like it’s made of paper. Will and Rose cling to Angela, too scared to run. They’re not going to make it.

The monster COMES AT THEM LIKE A FREIGHT TRAIN while they SCREAM.

And ONE INCH AWAY from smashing them to death, it gets SQUASHED BY A GIANT BLACK METAL FOOT.

The foot of the MASTODON DINOZORD.

DINOZORD MUSIC PLAYS.

A SECOND ZORD FOOT comes down. Then BOTH THE MASTODON ZORD’S FRONT FEET PUMMEL THAT MONSTER, ROCK-’EM SOCK-’EM ROBOT STYLE, INTO STRAWBERRY JELLY.

ZACK  
Nice try, Anj! This marriage isn’t over till Beyoncé says it’s over!

ANGELA  
(happy)  
Zack! So this is where you’ve been all night? With your high school buddies? Could have texted! Adele waited around for three hours!

TRINI (V.O.)  
Hey!

We see her in the SABERTOOTH TIGER DINOZORD cockpit.

TRINI  
What happened to rule number three?

ZACK  
YOU try not bringing it up in an argument.

The SABERTOOTH TIGER ZORD saves some civilians by snatching a monster up in its jaws and worrying it like a housecat.

Overhead, the PTERODACTYL DINOZORD flies in, glorious and shining, and shoots a few more nearby monsters.

KIM  
(in the cockpit)  
Not bad for a Hufflepuff!

TRINI  
See, she gets it!

They SPREAD in a triangle formation.

From a nearby HILL at the top of an EXPENSIVE NEIGHBORHOOD, Rita watches with her hand on Celia’s shoulder.

The Dragonzord RAMPAGES. The three smaller Zords are working hard, but they’re overwhelmed - there are too many targets. Big monsters are arriving, slowing them down. Fires are everywhere - civilians are going down.

TOMMY  
(on the ground, taking out monsters manually)  
Jase, what’s taking you?

The TYRANNOSAURUS DINOZORD BURSTS EPICALLY OUT OF THE GROUND BEHIND THE HOLLYWOOD SIGN. Jason slides into the cockpit.

JASON  
Must be getting old. Zack, Trini, Kim - focus on the monsters. Get ‘em away from crowds. Tommy, find Billy. I’ve got the Dragonzord.

OTHER RANGERS  
Right!

They match the words to the deeds. A few EPIC RESCUES at L.A. landmarks might be appropriate.

The Tyrannosaurus Zord RUSHES the Dragonzord. Gets its teeth in good before the Dragonzord BLOWTORCHES it in protest.

KIM  
(flying by, offering a few laser blasts to help)  
Sure you don’t want the Megazord?

JASON  
It’d look pretty silly hopping around on one leg.

CUT TO:  
Romulus surveying the battle. Mask up. Unreadable. He sees a dozen or so monsters go down. He must be frustrated. 

He lifts the Morning Star. A bolt of fire - like from a giant flamethrower - comes from it. He aims it at DOWNTOWN.

But his ARM is KNOCKED AWAY; the FIRE DISAPPEARS.

TOMMY  
Keeping count, Billy? How many monsters do you have left?

ROMULUS  
I can make more.

They FIGHT - a few SHORT, HARD MOVES. Tommy does okay until Romulus hits him with the MORNING STAR. The burn SPARKS and CHARS Tommy’s uniform. A SECOND BLOW KNOCKS OFF PART OF THE DRAGON SHIELD.

TOMMY  
How about you drop that thing and we fight fair?

ROMULUS  
Sorry. I’m still the smart one.

They CLASH.

Jason STRUGGLES with the Dragonzord. Slams a GREEN BUTTON on his control panel.

JASON  
Who’s in there?

NUMITOR  
Hello again, Red Ranger.

JASON  
Oh, yeah! Numitor! Got any more jokes for me?

NUMITOR  
Yes. A good one. But I can’t tell it yet. With humor, timing is everything.

JASON  
Well, let me know.

Tommy and Romulus are STILL FIGHTING. Tommy has learned to DODGE; Romulus is tiring.

TOMMY  
You were never a fighter, Billy.

ROMULUS  
Whereas your scintillating insights never failed to impress.

He points the Morning Star, not at Tommy, but at Rita up on the hill.

Tommy is ALARMED.

But Romulus realizes he can’t blast Rita without hitting Celia as well. At the last second, he changes his target - to a nearby unfortunate CAT. The cat GROWS like a shaken soda that’s popped its top. Now it’s a CAT MONSTER. It knocks Tommy aside while Romulus leaves the scene.

Tommy TRIES TO FIGHT IT, and is quickly BACKED UP by Trini, whose Zord is significantly smaller than the cat.

TOMMY  
Be careful, Trini!

TRINI  
Eh. Mom always liked it when I was brave.

The CATS FIGHT. Tommy looks for Romulus and finds him on the HIGHEST POINT OF THE LANDSCAPE, surveying the battle.

Rita and Celia are also watching it. 

CELIA  
They’re doing well, aren’t they?

RITA  
They should be. I gave them enough practice.

They don’t see the MONSTER BARRELING AT THEM until it’s just about to SWALLOW THEM. Rita grabs Celia and throws out a defensive hand. Her MAGIC SPUTTERS at her fingertips - she’s still out of juice.

Rita CROUCHES over Celia as the monster’s face descends on them.

BANG! The monster STOPS DEAD - literally. Two smoking craters are where its eyes used to be.

Rita turns to see who saved her.

No. Way.

TWO MEN - one fat, one thin - in RIDICULOUS SCI FI SOLDIER GEAR lower their LASER BAZOOKAS and remove their goggles. They are GRINNING LIKE IDIOTS.

BULK  
Toldja, Skullovitch. The .67s were worth every box of cookies we sold!

SKULL  
I dunno, Bulky. I still prefer the .51s. More splatter.  
(to Rita)  
You okay?

Rita nods, stunned.

BULK  
(overacting - going for heroic)  
Get your daughter out of here, ma’am. We’ve got the situation under control.

SKULL  
Yeah!  
(charging his bazooka)  
We’ve been preparing for this for a LOOOONG time!

He FIRES at another, smaller, fast-moving monster. It EXPLODES all over Bulk, who takes an angry step towards Skull and slips in the mess. A ROCKET flies off his back and kills another monster.

Celia, alarmed, grabs Rita’s hand. Rita watches the clowns, sighing. At least they’re getting the job done.

Meanwhile, ROMULUS’ body language tells us he’s not happy. He’s running out of monsters. In particular, he notes that the PTERODACTYL ZORD is taking them out left and right. He raises his staff again.

From the Dragonzord cockpit, NUMITOR SEES this.

NUMITOR  
Alright! I’m ready!

JASON  
(still fighting him)  
Lay it on me!

NUMITOR  
How does a ninja pick up women?

JASON  
I dunno. How?

Numitor PULLS AWAY, SPINNING the TYRANNOSAURUS so Jason he can’t help but see what happens next.

NUMITOR  
(dark)  
It’s easy once they’re lifeless.

ROMULUS SUMMONS ALL HIS EVIL ENERGY AND PUTS IT INTO AN ENORMOUS, BRUTAL, SKY-SPANNING TORNADO OF LIGHTNING THAT FRIES THE PTERODACTYL ZORD.

ALL RANGERS  
(overlapping, not unison)  
KIM!

We can partially see KIM BEING ELECTROCUTED in the cockpit. The lightning follows her Zord all the way across the sky to a CRASH LANDING on the WALK OF FAME.

Celia, upset, tries to get comfort out of Rita. Rita looks thoughtful, and rather sinister.

Jason TURNS HIS ZORD on Numitor.

NUMITOR  
Too soon?

Jason YANKS his controls sideways. His Zord WHIPS AROUND; its tail KNOCKS THE DRAGONZORD ON ITS ASS.

JASON  
You were funnier when you were Goldar.

The Tyrannozord LEAPS in the sky and SLAMS down on the Dragonzord’s chest. Its foot CRUSHES the cockpit - right along with Numitor.

Jason TAKES OFF in Kim’s direction.

RITA makes a decision.

RITA  
Hey, morons. Guard the kid. She dies, you’ll [Bulk] need to call a proctologist the next time he [Skull] wants to brush his teeth.

BULK  
What? Where are you going?

Rita REACHES INTO HER BLOUSE and PULLS OUT the ITEM she stole up on the moon. We still can’t see what it is.

She GRINS. It might just be an EVIL GRIN.

RITA  
To remind the Power Punks who they’re dealing with.

CUT TO:  
Kim’s CRASH SITE. Tommy has made it there first. A SMALL, WRIGGLING, TENTACLED MONSTER is trying to get into the cockpit through a hole; Tommy FLINGS it away. He can just see Kim’s slumped-over body.

TOMMY  
(pulling the top open)  
Kim! KIM! Oh my god.

He gets her out and lays her down. She’s not moving. Zack and Trini arrive in their Zords; they provide cover from the battle.

ZACK  
Is she breathing?

TOMMY  
I don’t know. Kim!  
(getting her helmet off)  
No!

Kim LOOKS DEAD. There’s blood in her ears. Her hair is singed; her face has smoke around the edges. Tommy lifts her partially up; her head hangs back.

This is the TABLEAU Jason finds as he arrives; we see it from just over his shoulder. He stops. Removes his helmet. He’s devastated.

Then Kim’s lips move. She’s struggling to form a word.

Jason runs forward but pauses as Kim’s arm goes up to Tommy’s chest. It’s such an intimate gesture...is he an intruder here?

TOMMY  
(gentle)  
Kimberly?

Kim’s eyes open, and she manages to scream it out:

KIM  
JASON!!!

INSTANTLY, Jason is at her side; Tommy hands her off, and Jason’s got her in his arms, and once she’s up and has her balance, they’re KISSING - God, how they’ve missed each other! - and it’s freaking HOT.

TRINI  
Damn!

ZACK  
Rule four: Language. But yeah.

Trini and Zack join the group on the ground. Finally: A real MOMENT OF HAPPINESS AND RELIEF. We can’t tell what Tommy feels, but he’s not objecting.

BILLY  
Romantic.

They TURN to face him. His MASK is OFF. Jason and Kim put their helmets back on.

BILLY  
Not that I’m an expert. My money was on the green one.  
(stage whisper)  
He’s my favorite.

TOMMY  
Billy, listen to us.

BILLY  
Oh, for God’s sake.

He BLASTS THEM ALL. NO NONSENSE. They are BLOWN into the air, and IMMEDIATELY TAKE COVER behind the Pterodactyl Zord. They can just see over the top. 

TRINI  
What now?

Billy SHOOTS A FIREBALL.

BILLY  
(preparing to shoot another)  
It’s not complicated. This is where you--

He is INTERRUPTED by a GIANT CHAIN SLAMMING AROUND HIS FACE. ANOTHER WHIPS AROUND HIS BODY. THEY YANK THEMSELVES BACK, AND HE’S FLUNG A MILE AWAY.

The RANGERS RISE SLOWLY - IN AWE. They are looking at something we can’t see. Something big. Where the chains came from.

ZACK  
What…?

TOMMY  
How…?

It’s the TRICERATOPS DINOZORD.

The FRONT OPENS. The Rangers, as one, take a step back.

Because Ho. Lee. Shit.

The BLUE MIGHTY MORPHIN’ POWER RANGER STEPS OUT.

RITA  
I know. I’d look better in purple.

The Rangers are agog.

RITA  
What? I found Billy’s morpher up on the base.

TRINI  
You...you went with the skirt, huh?

RITA  
You don’t like it?

TOMMY  
*I* like it.

Rita POPS A HIP at him. 

EVERYONE ELSE SHARES A LOOK: WOW. AWKWARD.

CUT TO:  
Billy, PULLING HIMSELF OUT OF THE DIRT, WHERE HE WAS LYING FACE-FIRST.

He is PISSED.

He stands up and SEES HIS ZORD. Now he’s EVEN MORE PISSED.

With a WHOOSH of his cloak, he prepares to throw himself back into the battle…

And finds he CAN’T MOVE. He’s FROZEN. He GLOWS BLUE. His FINGERS TWITCH just like Tommy’s did back when…

CELIA  
This has to stop, Dad.

BILLY  
(struggling)  
Celia. Don’t you dare.

Bulk and Skull watch with awe. Bulk is just aware enough of his surroundings to SHOOT ONE MORE FLYING MONSTER, which SPLATTERS on Skull.

BULK  
(whispers)  
Payback.

SKULL  
(trying to watch)  
Shut up!

BILLY  
Release me!

CELIA  
When I decide it’s safe. Not before.

Billy GROWLS. He’s still clenching the Morning Star. It glows in his hand. 

BACK TO:  
The Rangers. They are looking over a RUINED CITY: Fires, car crashes, destroyed buildings, monsters still roaming the streets, people fleeing, injured, dead.

TOMMY  
We’ve got to end this.

Beat.

KIM  
Jase…I know you don’t want to give him on him. But--

JASON  
Stop.  
(touches her face. Her helmet is still BURNED.)  
I’ll do what I have to.

Zack CLAPS HIM ON THE SHOULDER. Kim comes between them; Tommy completes the circle; they HUG. Rita and Trini, who weren’t friends with Billy, feel a little left out.

TRINI  
How DO we end it?

Jason looks up at the TRICERATOPS.

BACK TO:  
Billy, FLOATING, struggling to escape Celia’s power and partially succeeding. She REALIZES something is wrong; she sucks more energy out of him. Billy grips the Morning Star harder.

And with a CRY, he manages to send a SHOCK WAVE out of it that SLAMS into Celia, and also KNOCKS DOWN BULK AND SKULL.

Billy’s free--but not happy. He looks down at Celia, who is NOT MOVING. BLOOD TRICKLES from her forehead.

Bulk and Skull leap up and attempt to help Celia. Billy watches, breathing hard, alarmed. Not sure what to do. He blinks. Waits.

BULK  
Is she okay?  
(terrified, he places himself between Billy and Celia)

SKULL  
Come on, kid!

And... Celia’s eyelids flutter. Billy’s OBVIOUS RELIEF is QUICKLY WASHED AWAY by his BLOODLUST; he turns to attack the Rangers again, only to find them TOWERING OVER HIM in their DINOZORDS. (Tommy is absent.)

BILLY  
(pointing to the Triceratops)  
That Zord belongs to me.

RITA  
Tell you what, Dollar Bills: since we traded places, you can have my old cones.

BILLY  
Rita.  
(smiles)  
Maybe it’s the evil insanity talking… but you give me an idea.

He puts on his mask. And begins to GROW.

TRINI  
So...now?

JASON  
Yup. Now.

FIVE GLOVED HANDS RISE TO THE SKY.

MUSIC. EPIC MEGAZORD MUSIC.

AS ROMULUS GROWS AND MORPHS INTO A TOWERING, MUSCLED, METALLIC WOLF CREATURE, THE MEGAZORD COMES TOGETHER TO MATCH HIM IN SIZE AND SCOPE.

BACK TO:  
Bulk and Skull, on the ground, staring, astonished.

BULK  
Was that Billy Cranston?  
(notices Celia’s extra body parts)  
And...are you an alien?

CELIA  
Yes.

SKULL  
Huh. Billy Cranston!

BACK TO:  
The Rangers slide into a SINGLE COCKPIT. Jason looks SIDEWAYS at Rita, who is in Billy’s old seat. Kim puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. He takes it. Then: Back to business. The Rangers GRAB THEIR CONTROLS.

A STORM SWIRLS AROUND THE TWO TITANS. When they’re complete, they DWARF the city, the landscape, the sky. 

MEGAZORD raises its SWORD.

ROMULUS raises his MORNING STAR, WHICH HAS GROWN INTO A HUGE, SPIKED MONSTROSITY.

JASON  
Billy...we know how this ends. But since you just wrecked my city and hurt a little girl and TRIED TO KILL MY WIFE. You know...  
(beat)  
Feel free to resist.

They’re NEAR THE EMPTY BEACH. Good thing. Because when they SPRING INTO ACTION, it’s like the gods let loose on a BASS DRUM SOLO.

BAM! WHAM! CRASH! EVERY STEP AND EVERY BLOW is a crack of thunder that SHAKES THE CITY. Although the Rangers are trying to avoid it, DOZENS OF STRUCTURES are DESTROYED. People in the street FLEE.

At the controls, the RANGERS are WORKING TOGETHER LIKE OLD FRIENDS. They are EFFICIENT AND CERTAIN.

ZACK  
Man, I forgot how cool we are!

They CALL THEIR SHOTS: Right kick! Uppercut! Slash! Crescent kick! When they connect, they high-five. Even Rita.

But it’s a STRUGGLE.

ROMULUS is STRONG. And MAD.

Finally, he manages to SWEEP THE MEGAZORD’S LEGS OUT FROM UNDER IT. THE MEGAZORD RISES, BUT IT’S BRIEFLY VULNERABLE.

ROMULUS STRETCHES OUT HIS CLUB. BRINGS IT UP AND AROUND - it’s clearly a FINISHING MOVE.

And right at the moment is arm is fully extended, and the head of the club SMASHES into the Megazord’s chest, the GIANT POWER LANCE OF THE DRAGONZORD DESCENDS…

And CUTS ROMULUS’ ARM OFF AT THE ELBOW. The lance ends up buried in the sand.

Romulus STAGGERS BACK, screaming.

His arm, holding the Morning Star, falls; a single spike breaks off in the Megazord chestplate, which appears only mildly cracked.

PULL BACK to reveal that TOMMY is controlling the Dragonzord. It’s HELLA DAMAGED. The cockpit is open to the air, smashed, but there’s enough control panel left for Tommy to work with.

TOMMY  
Just in time, as usual!

Pause. The wind blows. We can hear the waves. The Megazord doesn’t move.

TOMMY  
Guys! What are you waiting for? Take him out!  
(beat)  
Guys?

CUT TO:  
The Megazord cockpit...where the Rangers sit in STUNNED HORROR.

The SINGLE SPIKE that penetrated the Megazord has IMPALED RITA RIGHT THROUGH THE STOMACH. She is PINNED to her chair, unable to move. She trembles - still alive. Her head can turn a little. She looks through the window at Tommy.

On the ground, free of Billy’s hand, the Morning Star SHRINKS back to normal size.

Up high, the spike in Rita’s stomach shrinks away too. She collapses in her seat, BLEEDING TO DEATH.

TOMMY appears in the windshield and BUSTS HIS WAY IN.

TOMMY  
Rita!

He grabs her; the other Rangers start to come out of their stupor.

KIM  
What do we do? Jason?

Jason is at a loss. 

TRINI  
Help her!

WHAM! The Megazord is KNOCKED TO THE GROUND; Romulus has recovered enough to deliver a revenge blow. All the Rangers SMASH against the WINDSHIELD, which is now a couple feet above the ground.

Tommy is able to CUSHION RITA; the pair hit the damaged spot, and GO THROUGH THE WINDSHIELD.

As the other Rangers SCRAMBLE BACK to their seats…

JASON  
Tommy…

TOMMY  
I’ll stay with her. Go!

The Rangers get the Megazord to start to rise, watching the pair on the ground, still shell-shocked.

Rita DEMORPHS. We can now see her wound clearly. After a moment, Tommy demorphs as well. He CRADLES Rita.

It’s NEARLY DAWN.

ROMULUS has now LOST HIS MIND with pain and fury. He just swings and swings.

The Megazord seems to feel sorry for him. Though it holds its sword, it dodges. Dodges. Dodges.

ZACK  
Jason.

JASON  
Together.

KIM  
For Rita.

They SLAM the controls. And KICK ROMULUS’ ASS. THE FINISHING MOVE is a SPIN that ends in a DIAGONAL SLICE across ROMULUS’ chest. He collapses on the beach.

Celia WATCHES, devastated. She gets to her feet.

The giant, wretched, wounded body is STILL BREATHING.

CUT TO:  
A few minutes later. The Megazord and Dragonzord STAND BESIDE EACH OTHER IN THE SURF. THEY’RE OFF AND EMPTY - just statues for now.

The Rangers are circled around Rita. All have DEMORPHED. Rita can’t speak. Tommy holds one of her hands; Kim takes the other. Instinctively, the others HOLD HANDS in a circle. 

It’s quiet. Nobody knows what to say.

Then Zack looks surprised. He turns; somebody has tapped him on the back. Celia.

She joins the circle.

Bulk and Skull hang back, confused.

CELIA  
(to Bulk and Skull)  
Come on. You can help too.

Awkward as can be, they join the circle.

BULK  
(Has he lost his mind?)  
...Jason Scott?

JASON  
Hey, man.

CELIA  
With so many of us, this shouldn’t hurt too badly.

ZACK  
This?

SKULL  
Hurt?

And they all GASP as PAIN arcs through them. Celia is SUCKING THEIR LIFE FORCES OUT. She looks peaceful; they look agonized. Their COLORS flow into her. (Bulk and Skull are purple and orange.) Nobody can breathe.

Just as they can no longer take it, Celia RELEASES THEM; they collapse, and as they try to stand, they see Celia touch Rita’s face.

The COLORED ENERGY flows into Rita. It only takes a second; she’s fine, and her eyes are once again full of SPARK.

RITA  
Oh, thank God. Thought I was going to die surrounded by loved ones. What would the other villains say?

Rita pulls Tommy off the ground by the neck. He looks like he’s going to puke.

RITA  
You gonna kiss me? Kim got a kiss.

Tommy COLLAPSES face-first in the sand.

TOMMY  
(to the sand)  
I’m glad you’re okay.

RITA  
Aw. I think you’re sexy too. And...hey, heroes, listen!  
(when they MOAN in answer)  
This gets me thinking.

EXT. THE BEACH - A FEW MINUTES LATER (SUNRISE)

Rita PICKS UP THE MORNING STAR. Behind her, we can see just a glimpse of BILLY. He’s normal-sized again, but still evil-looking and curled around his missing arm. He’s starting to BURN in the light.

TOMMY  
You said any mortal who used it would be corrupted.

RITA  
Yeah. So share the load, Samwise.  
Just one use. You could all stand to be a LITTLE corrupted.

JASON  
What can it do?

RITA  
(very sympathetic)  
It can’t bring people back from the dead. But with the guidance of some kinda moon witch, it could probably, like, restore one nerdy little soul.

Shot of the Morning Star as five hands IMMEDIATELY latch onto it. Then Celia’s hand. Then Bulk’s and Skull’s.

The Rangers LOOK AT BULK AND SKULL FUNNY.

KIM  
Do you understand what’s going on?

BULK  
We came here to help. WE’RE HELPING.

Behind the Morning Star, and the clasped hands of all the friends, the rays of the rising SUN shine so brightly that the SCREEN GOES WHITE.

EXT. LOS ANGELES - A FEW HOURS LATER

The REBUILD has already begun. The city is ALIVE AND SPARKLING with people who are DEDICATED TO UNSELFISHLY HELPING EACH OTHER. The few monsters left alive are FLAKING AWAY in the sunlight.

UNNAMED CIVILIANS help each other off roofs; some help to clear the roads.

Gunthar is cleaning debris off the front of the Gymnastics Academy.

Trini’s dad finds a monster in his yard, WRITHING in the sunlight; he looks around furtively, then KUNG FUS it to death. He gets a text message; it’s a picture of Trini in front of the Zords. He sighs. Kids and their Snapgrams.

Jason’s drug-dealing thug friend rescues a FAMILIAR CAT from a tree.

Zack’s family is handing out water bottles.

Bulk and Skull are clearing away monster bodies with their awesome laser bazookas. Some local HOTTIES are impressed.

Closer to the beach, medical tents have been set up. Road crews busily drive equipment around, making the destruction sites safe and bringing in new materials.

OUR HEROES are helping clean up the beach.

They have to chuckle at all the people TAKING PICTURES of the Zords.

And...and...

And about a hundred yards down the beach, a BLONDE MAN sits alone, staring out at the water. He’s still missing an arm. Someone has given him a pale blue shirt and jeans to wear.

KIM  
Has he talked any more?

JASON  
Not for a couple of hours.

ZACK  
How much do you think he remembers?

They peer at Billy. His expression is ABSOLUTELY NEUTRAL.

JASON  
All of it.

KIM  
We should try again.

TOMMY  
Go ahead, Jase.  
(in response to Jason’s wry look)  
Yeah, no, you can be the leader on this one. Go, Red Ranger!

JASON  
Thanks, pal.

CLOSE ON Billy. The wind ruffles his hair. There are still a few scars on his face, but he’s far more handsome and healthier looking than he was as Romulus. Fully human.

Jason JOINS HIM. They don’t look at each other.

There’s a long silence.

BILLY  
Did they really give Tommy a Ph.D.?

JASON  
U.C. Irvine. Paleontology.

Billy allows himself the smallest smile and shake of the head. Unbelievable.

BILLY  
Are you going to arrest me, Officer Scott?

JASON  
DETECTIVE Scott. Know any prisons that could hold you?

BILLY  
That dumpster’s still on the moon.

JASON  
Nobody’s mad, Billy.  
(when Billy makes a face)  
I mean none of us. You had your reasons. And we know how much you regret it all.

BILLY  
You...know that, huh?

Startled, Jason looks hard at Billy. Then out to the water.

We see what they’re watching: Trini and Celia PLAYING IN THE SURF. They’re LOVELY. DELIGHTFUL.

Zack, Kim, Tommy, and Rita pop in behind Billy and Jason and take a seat.

BILLY  
Hey, guys.

ZACK, KIM, TOMMY, RITA  
(various hellos and heys)

BILLY  
Jason thinks I could probably repair the old command center. Maybe Alpha as well. Stay on as technical advisor again. After I build myself a new…  
(gestures at his stump)

Jason watches with interest. He DID NOT say any of that.

ZACK  
That’s great, man! That’s perfect!

KIM  
We’d love that!

TOMMY  
It’ll be good to have you back!

Beat. Rita realizes it’s her turn.

RITA  
He gutted me and I saved his soul. I don’t have to pretend to like him. Right, Billy?

BILLY  
(dry as a fucking bone)  
Affirmative.

Kim gets up, takes Jason’s hand, and leads him down to the water. Zack follows. He TACKLES Jason at the last second and DUNKS him.

Celia runs up the beach.

CELIA  
Are you ALL coming in?

TOMMY  
Yeah, we’ve earned it!

He gets up and heads out. Rita, also rising, KICKS Billy in the back.

RITA  
Come on, Bills. Play nice.

Billy again indicates his INJURED ARM.

BILLY  
(to Celia)  
We’ll swim once I’m healed.

Celia gives him a quick, fierce hug - which he accepts stiffly but doesn’t return - and runs back to the water.

RITA  
Tech advisor, huh? And I’ll do the karate chops? Generous. Get real.  
(tossing the morpher at Billy’s feet)  
Sorry about the uniform. It’s a little stretched in the chest.

She joins the others. Billy looks blankly at the morpher while his friends PLAY in the SPARKLING WATER.

Jason wraps his arms around Kim.

JASON  
So, the undercover gig sucked. Can I come home?

KIM  
Can we forgive each other?

JASON  
Maybe not.

KIM  
Maybe not YET.

They KISS.

Billy slowly picks up his morpher. Examines it. Thinks. Holds it out with one arm. Smiles. 

CREDITS.


End file.
